The Pet Wolf
by JustASteveGut
Summary: What if a young man arrives in Nome with a cainine, and that cainine was a purebred wolf? Well, we’ll just have to wait an see!
1. Introduction

**_Lemme get this straight, I'm not super proud of the original version of this story(mainly the Aurora and Aleu romance, as it felt a bit forced), the way I also wanted to rewrite Aurora's character to be a whole lot different, so the biggest difference in this redo is no Aurora and Aleu stuff. Plus I just had a story in my mind that was probably a lot better than what I wrote and set in stone. Well, enjoy the introduction of The Pet Wolf redo._**

It was a dark, cold blizzard, it was so dark and snowing so hard that you couldn't see two feet infront of you. A hunter was walking home from quite quite a successful hunt, he sighed before he began talking to himself, "welp, it's better than hunting twenty rabbits, and having last only 2 weeks, when this ol' caribou will last me a month, if I can find my way home."

Several hours of wandering through the night, he felt as though he was walking through a maze, every turn he took took him to a spot that looked the exact same as the last place he was in, and the blizzard wasn't doing him any favors, "might as well jjust find a cave, so I can just wait this out," right before he noticed something lying on the ground. He decided to inspect it before trying to find a shelter.

Upon walking over to the motionless figure, he saw something that made his blood boil, it was a wolf lying on the ground, but it appears that it has been shot, this wouldn't have made him mad normally, but curled up in the wolf's carcass was a wolf pup, he simply couldn't stand seeing what appears to be a poachers' work. One thing that he noticed about the pup, is that it was alive, he knew he should've left it for dead, but something inside of him made him pick up the pup, and carry it with him to a cave as quicklly as possible.

_Two days later_

After finding his way to his tiny, cozy cabin he wrapped the small pup in a blanket, and laid him on the bed, "now... what should I named him?" The man continued to ponder on about the thousands of names, unfortunately, he wasn't quite good at naming things at all, but something came to him from a day ago.

_One day earlier_

On the way home, it was nearing sun down man. I was way off course thought the man. as he looked up at the sky, and notice and Aurora Borealis that's neat the man stopped to look at the rare occurrence.

_Present_

"Guess your new name's Aurora then," he then proceeded to go outside inorder to butcher the caribou he caught the other day. Aurora on the other hand, kept sleeping until the he came back in with a slab of meat.

_Aurora's POV_

_When I woke up, I noticed an odd looking creature walk in with what looked like a piece of meat, and some weird object in his hands_, "finally awake huh?"_ Asked the creature, as he sad this he placed the meat infront of me, and the strange object, which seemd to be full of water, from that moment on, I could tell I can trust this guy_.

_3rd person_

Whate felt like only a couple of days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. After what felt like only a couple of months, the young man, Palan and his trusty companion, Aurora walked onto a train in a nearby town, "All aboard to Nome, Alaska!"

**_There was the introduction, hopefully it was decent. I know I'm just redoing a story, but hopefully some people are interested, if not, then I'm probably gonna continue writing anyways, as this story is gonna be a lot of fun for me to write._**


	2. Chapter I

**_Once again, another chapter, I don't think anybody's actually reading this story, but I'll keep writing it, since it's fun._**

Aurora took his first step off the train alongside his owner. Around the entire train station was a bunch of dogs, passengers, and cargo being taken off the train. Aurora looked left and right, noticing a large majority of the dogs had their eyes glued onto his being, it was unsettling at first, but he didn't care all too much about them at the moment. At that moment, only one thing mattered to him, keeping track of Palan, so the two didn't get seperated on accident.

The duo continued down the street before Palan's eyes grew wider, "oh shit! I forgot!" Excaimed the young man before he walked towards a nearby shop, leaving Aurora outside to wait, as he was laying down he heard somebody say "a llittle far from home lobo?" Aurora simply ignored it, assuming it wasn't directed towards him until a large malamute stood over him, "eh?" Was all the pet wolf said as he looked up at the dog infront of him, "don't play stupid with me, lobo!" Yelled the malamute, who was begining to raise his hackles. Aurora had to admit, this dog kinda looked like he ate pups on a regular basis. Without saying a word, Aurora got up and completely towered over the dog, but remained calm.

Before anything could get any worse, Palan came out, "alright boy, this should let the other people in town that you're domesticated, and hopefully won't shoot you on sight," said Palan as he a the collar on Aurora _eh, it's not confortable, but I'll live with it_ thought the wolf as he followed Palan, pressumably to their new cabin.

_Several hours later_

Aurora was allowed to explore while Palan set up the house, so he took this chance to get as aquainted with his surroundings as possiblle. Most of the humans passing by just thought he was a large, white husky, which kept them from being completely scared of him, every now and then he'd hide in an alley way for a bit to avoid any dogs.

The wolf walked around until he saw an open door on a bulding that had ts door open, he knew he shouldn't go inside, but his curiosity got the best of him. Upon entry he knew he screwed up as he saw a bunch of dogs inside, all conversations that were going on stopped, all of their heads turned to his direction, and the same malamute from earlier was surrounded by a group of females must be a popular dude noted the wolf, "Steele! Chase it out already!" Cried one of the females, "with pleasure," said Steele with a grin before he got up and padded over towards his target.

Aurora watched as an old saint benard walked up to him, "you must be that pet wolf that arrived earlier correct?" Asked the old dog, "yep, I'm Aurora, and who might you be?" Questioned the wolf, "my name is Doc," answered Doc, "so I gues this is-" Aurora was cut off as Steele tacked him, and effectively pinned him down.

Aurora sighed for a bit, before effortlessly pushing off the smaller cainine, and getting up. Aurora then padded over to Steele, before stopping who's this guy again? thought the wolf before knocking over Steele, then pinned him. He turned to Doc, "so, I guess is where the other cainines come to hang out, " said Aurora like he wasn't pinning down Steele before looking down at him, "you shouldn't have the audacity to randomly tackle people, even I know this, and wolves are suppose to _braindead savages_," said Aurora before getting off the ex-champion sled dog, and walked out the door.

_he had the nerve to call me dumber than those stupid lobo? _thought Steele as his anger grew and grew.

**_Welp, there's the thing I guess, if somebody is reading this, hi, and I hope you liked it._**


	3. Chapter II

**_Hi, I got nothing to say here, how's your day so fa_****_r?_**

Aurora was laying ontop his huma's lap and felt like nothing in the wolrd could harm him. The wolf started stirring when he felt his pillow moving, he knew his alpha was awake. With a yawn he was up, "mornin' boy," greeted Palan before he began petting his head, then he got up to get changed, "oh yeah, feel free to explore town again, " said Palan from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Aurora was already out the doggy door when he said this. Before Palan could even put the collar around his neck.

Aurora was always turning his head left and right, sniffing anything that catches his interest; such as a random pile of firewood, and the occasional child's hand that would occasionally pet him. He continued on his way until he reached the edge of town. Aurora sat and watched from a distance as he saw a group of dogs playing in the field next to a beacched trawler. His curiosity drove him closer and closer to the trawler, he walked up the piece of wood that led to the deck of the boat.

Aurora sniffed everything on the boat for twenty minutes each, nearly looking down a hole on the damaged vessel, and finding an old blanket. Aurora heard a gasp as he saw to polar bear cubs at the doorway of the boat house, and the two of them ran back down the gangplank, and ran for what he assumed was their mother _great, now I've gotta deal with a bear_ thought the white wolf before he heard something come up the gangplank, what he saw was a grey hybrid, and the group of dogs he noticed playing near the boat. Aurora deadpanned at them, before he could react, a red and white husky charged at him.

Aurora decided it was best to not fight back at all, mainly because he was already pinned downed by the husky_ welp, there goes my idea of getting out of here quickly, this dog's pretty heavy too _thought the wolf, "Muk, Luk is this what you were talking about?" Asked the hybrid Aurora watched as the polar bears from earlier peeked into the door frame and nodded. The hybrid looked at the husky ontop of the white wolf, then at Aurora, " now tell me, why are you here?" Demanded the wolfdog.

Aurora simply remained quiett for at least an hour, "Aurora!" Called the distant voice of Palan. His ears perked as he heard it, since he couldn't come to his human, he began howling as if to let him know his location. Balto and the others were shocked to run into the boat housee, and push Kodi off of the downed wolf, "there you are boy! You forgot about your collar," after Aurora's collar was firmly wrapped around his neckk, the human went down the gangplank to attend to his daily routine.

Aurora sat up as he turned to the hybrid and his aquaintances, "does that answer your question?" Asked the pet wolf. Before any of them could answer, Aurora ran out of the boathouse, jumped ooff the boat, and ran towards town. Aurora decided to just spend the rest of the week in his alpha's backyard instead, these dogs were a bit too much for him.


	4. Chapter III

_**Hi, I guess there's also nothing else to put here, Imma make this clear before continuing, I'm going to treat the original like it neer happened, nor will a large amount of the events in it will happen here. Infact, I want this to stray away from what the original was by a long shot. **_

Aurora watch as his alpha talked with another man, Mr. Simpson, "so, you want to borrow him for a mail run?" Asked Palan, "yeah, you see, I wanted to get one of my dogs to be the lead, and I needed a dog to replace his position," responded Mr. Simpson, "sir, you seem to not notice this, but Aurora is a wolf, I dunno how your sled dogs will react to him," said the young man, "well, I'm sure they'll be well behaved, and from what I can tell, I knoe you could still use a job, how about if you let me borrow him, you'll get a twenty percent cut of what I make each run," offered the mail musher. Palan sat for a little while and thought about it, "let me see if he wants to first," said Palan. Aurora simply nodded to this, but didn't know what he was getting into.

Aurora was awoken early in the morning_ "well, I guess I'm not sleeping in" _ thought the pet wolf as he saw Palan open the door, "well, is he ready?" Asked Simpson, "he's all yours for the mail run," answered the young man. Aurora followed the man until he wasled to a barn, Simpson opened the door, "well, you go in there while I make you something to eat," said Aurora's new musher efore Aurora padded in.

Aurora stopped and noticed one, tiny, little detail he wished he knew about. He just agreed to being on a dog sled team, and the lead dog was the one who pinned him to the ground, "son of a bitch!" said Aurora. He watched as the red and white husky stepped forward, "so, I guess you're the new guy, huh?" Asked the new lead dog, "eeyup," said Aurora, "well, I'm Kodi, this is Dusty, tis is Ralph, and this is Kirby," said Kodi, "and I never got yours at the boat, so what is it?" Asked the dog, "name's Aurora," said the wolf before he walked over to a corner and laid down for a bit.

Once Aurora was in the sled harness he was ready to go. Every time he was told to slow down, he did, every time he needed to speed up, he would do so, but in reality he had no clue as to what they're doing. The white wolf just sucked up his misfortunes and kept running.

After the mail run the other dogs were heading down to the beached trawler, "hey, Aurora come and play with us!" Said Kodiak. Aurora simply went for the sake of not seeming rude. Once he caught up with the sled team they began to play tag.

Aurora didn't even know the rules at first, but after a simple observation, he didn't want to be "it" at all. Dusty was right about to tag him, before he jumped right over her, "guess I'm not it," stated Aurora as he took off. The wolf then watched as Kodi, who was it at the moment, ran at him in order to tag the pet wolf "I can't really jump over him, he's too big for that, so I'll do something different" thought the wolf as Kodi chased him up the boat. Aurora slipped through one of the holes in the ship, and made sure Kodi's larger frame couldn't fit, and slipped through a hole in the side of it.

The other sled dogs didn't seem to notice Aurora sneaking behind a rock, "hey guys, you know where Aurora went?" Asked Kodi. Aurora was grinning from his hiding spot, he had to admit, this was actually kinda fun to the wolf. Aurora began to sneak around, keeping his steps light, and keeping quick. Aurora was right in the right spot to scare the shit out of Kodi. Once the team passed by his spot, he began howling in a different pitch to how he regularly howled, making the team jump a bit. Aurora finally came out of his hiding spot, "hi guys, I'm gonna call it a day and go home" said The wolf, as he began heading home to his human's cabin.

**_Yo, I hoped who ever read this liked it, or they didn't, if not, then I'm still gonna post these chapters because I want to._**


	5. Chapter IV

**_Yo, I'm back at it again with another chapter(I really like writing chapters for this story in particular)_**

Auroa was still returning home from playing tag with his new sled team, and was fully prepared to sleep. He really wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as well. The pet wolf walked on unfil he heard a noise from the alley.

When he peaked into the alley, he saw a group of dogs corning a dog that looked oddly similar to Kodi. Judging from the proportions of the dogs, the red and white one was a female, and the others were males. Aurora thought for a minute, and figured out what was happening. He wanted to help her, but didn't want the attention from other dogs, praising him as a hero, since he knew that was somebody else's dream, and not his. He looked at the surroundings of the alley. After a light bulb went off in his head, he began climbing up the roof.

Once he was on the roof, he went over to a part of the roof above where the dogs were. He looked down, and made sure the victim was out of the line of fire. He then started shoving the heap of snow down onto the dogs below. He looked down, saw the female making an escape, and the other dogs were buried in snow. He smiled to himself knowing he did something good that evening.

_A day later_

After a successful mail run, according to Kodi, they were going to check up on his family. Aurora thought he probably shouldn't come along, but Kodiak insisted he come with them. He just wanted to take a nap, but he went anyways.

When Aurora and the sled team entered the boiler room, there was the same grey hybrid from the boat, a female husky that had a bandanna around her neck, and a bunch of dogs that also resembled Kodi, he assumed the female with the bandanna was Kodi's mother, the hybrid was the father, and the other four were his siblings. He simply sat and listened to the family catch up. Eventually he heard one of Kodi's siblings, Saba, started talking about nearly being assaulted by a bunch of dogs, but got saved by an unknown savior. Aurora realised that she was the one he saved yesterday, but still didn't say anything.

Eventually she said she had started saying she had a glimpse of a big, white cainine on the roof that the snow fell from, and assumed that the cainine probably saved her. All heads then turned to The pet wolf, if Aurora could sweat, he'd be completely drenched in sweat, "oh, c'mon, I'm too big to be able to climb up one of those," said the white wolf, "Aurora, I'm larger and heavier than you are, and even I can climb up there," said the lead dog. Aurora knew at that point that he probably couldn't convince them that he didn't save Saba, "alright, I saved her, but for the love of everything that shits, don't make a big deal out of it. I simply did what was right, and that was it," said Aurora.

Thankfully the family simply thanked him, threw a small celebration, and that was it. Aurora was hoping none of them would tell anybody else about him saving the female. He simply wasn't prepared for the praise, nor did he want the praise. Aurora got ready to leave, "oh yeah, for the love of fuck, don't treat me any better than anybody else because of what I did," and he was gone.


	6. Chapter V

**_I'm liking where I'm taking this, and I'm gonna keep doing this for a while._**

Aurora sat in the boiler room and watched as it was filling up with dogs. He didn't know what was happening, and just assumed they're going to have a big party. Aurora lookked around, and counted ten dogs in total, one of which was Saba, and the others must've been her friendss "damn, she's popular" thought the pet wolf as he started remember that his human was going to have a barbecue tomorrow. He then remembered he had to go on a mail run, and darted out the door, "fuck! I'm late!"

Once Kodi and the team left White mountain, all was going smoothly, save for Ralph managing to trip over his own leg. Once they were ten miles into th forest, a blizzard started stirring up. Most of the team started getting worried when the blizzard started picking up speed, "welp, this might as well happen," said Aurora as a large amount of snow fell from a branch, and landed on hhis head, "what a lovely day to be out in the middle of fuckin' nowhere in a blizzard," said the wolf, in all honesty, he loved being out in snow storms, as long as it wasn't snowing so hard, that he couldn't see his nose, unfortunately as he finished saying those words, it started snowing even harder.

Kodi couldn't see the cliff infront of the team, as he, Aurora, and Dusty were hanging over the cliff, being held up by their harneses "welp, aren't we lucky" thought as Aurora as the harnesses started snapping, due to his, Kodi's, and Dusty'sweight started makinng the harnesses snap. Aurora knew they were fucked the moment the harnesses finally gave way to the weight of the three cainines, and they started to plummet.

Aurora looked around, tried getting up, but Dusty. Landed right on top of him. After the three of them finally got back on ther feett, theey looked around a bit, "yo, Kodi are you hungry by chance?" Asked Aurora, "because if you're not, then we might have some company," said the pet wolf as Kodi, Aurora, and Dusty got tackled. Aurora watched as he saw a female light grey wolf, with a lighter underside, and with blue eyes stepped into view, "now, what do we have her- Kodi? Is that you?" Asked the she ran over to him, "hey, Aleu, I guess you're back now," said Kodi as he got up.

Dusty and Kodi were let up, but Aurora was kept pinned to the ground, but Aurora slipped out from under the wolf's grasp, and got up, "nice welcoming party," commented the wolf as he looked at Aleu and Kodi, "lemme guess, judging by hw Balto is Kodi's father, and she looks similar to him... you're related," said the white wolf, "yeah, Aleu, this is Aurora, Aurora, this is my sister, Aleu," said Kodi, "alrighty, can we get out of this storm?" Asked Aurora as another snowflake landed in his eye, "yeah, come with me, we'll go to my packs' den site," said Aleu as the other caines followed her.

Once the bunch were at the den site Aurora looked around "this looks kinda familiar" thought Aurora as he took in the sight, "here we are," said Aleu, "we found this empty den site at least a couple of months ago. The only thing that let us know this place didn't have any residents were a couple of skeletons of wolves," said Aleu as she took them up to her den. Aurora walked into the den and caught a whiff of what he recalled to be his previous pack before an incident that tore him away from his family "oh sweet Aniu! I was born here!" Thought Aurora as Aleu and Kodi caught up with what's been going on with their lives.

_Two years earlier_

_Aurora and his brother were play fighting in the confines of their dens, when he heard a loud bang! Next thing he knew was his mother was carrying him away from their den, and she ran into the wilderness, while his father ran in the opposite direction with his brother in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could se his best friend's mother running off with her. Next thing he knew, was that his mother fell to the ground after another loud bang, and she fell ontop of him. _

_Present day_

While Aleu and Dusty were getting aquainted, a wolf ran into the room, "m'am, sorry for the interuptioon, buut I just came to give my report on our territoy's borders, it's all clear," said the wolf, "thank you for your report, Nuk," said Aleu as she turned her attention back to Dusty and Kodi, "yo, Kodi, the storm's clear," said Aurora. After a quick goodye the trio went off to find their team, or their way home.

_A couple of days later_

A large group of dogs were cornering something Aurora couldn't see, after cutting through the crowd of cainines his eyes fell upon a wolf with a darker underbelly. Aurora then finally got a good smell of him, he even figured out that the wolf was infact a female based on her body proportions and so did the stranger. The two finally stopped sniffing eachother, "Maya? Is that... really you?" Asked the wolf, "in the flesh," said Maya, "you kinda looked starved, c'mon, my human can get ya something," said the pet wolf, "ah, so you're a house pet are ya?" Teased his long lost friend as they walked along.

After a couple of hours, Palan not only fed her, but gave the she wolf a new name, adopt her, but he accidently named Maya, Maya, "guess you're a pet too," said the white wolf, "hey, I can't complain, I'm terrible at hunting, plus I get to use you as my pillow again," said the she wolf as she laid her head on his side "damn, this is my lucky day" thought Aurora as he closed his eyes into a deep sleep.

**_Welp, there it is. Have fun with it. This is so far, the longest chapter._**


	7. Chapter VI

**_Yo, another chapter, I'm really on a roll with these. Mainly because I just love writing these._**

Maya sat and watch as Aurora and his sled team playing in the field, "great! Just what we needed! Another Wolf!" Said a random husky, as said husky and his gang started walking up to her. She simply didn't respond and she got up to join in on the game Aurora's sled team's playing, "may I join in?" Asked the white she wolf, "yeah, we're playing tag, basically run away from who's it, and don't let them touch ya, or you're it, then you'll have to 'tag' somebody," said Aurora, "also, Ralph over there's it," said the white wolf before he started putting as much distance between him and Ralph's position. Next thing she knew, Ralph started running at at her, "you're i-" Ralph was cut off as she avoided him, and he face planted into a snowdrift, "not it," finished Maya as she started running away from him.

Eventually Ralph did get out of the snowdrift, and he managed to tag Kodi, "you're it," said Ralph as he took off. Kodi decided to try his luck with Maya as well, assuming she couldn't be much more agile than Aurora, which slowly started turning out to be the exact opposite of what he had thought, she jumped right over him, once even slipped under him, and even thanks to her smaller size, she ran into a hollow log, "sweet Aniu she's light on her feet!" Exclaimed the tired sled dog, "did I mention that I'm faster than Aurora?" Asked the she wolf as she poked her head out of the log. The she wolf then walked over and put her paw ontop of Kodi's back, "I've conquered mount Kodi," said Maya.

_Thirty minutes later_

Maya sat and watched as the same husky and his gang walked up to her, "gt out of our town already, lobo," said the tan husky, "and if I refuse to?" Asked the she wolf, "because, I'm not going nowhere for _quite_ the while," said the she wolf. The husky and his gang then started surrounding her "wow, they're actually gonna try something while Aurora and Kodi are nearby" thought the she wolf as the dogs punced at her. With a quick slide under them, she starteed bolting for Aurora and Kodi, while she knew she could out manuever the cainines, she also knew she probably couldn't win due to her eing out numbered, and the fact that she was proaly not as strong as the dogs behind her, "yo, Maya, it looks like you have a mob behind ya," calmly said Aurora as she hid behind him "damn, that's a lot of dogs" thought the white wolf.

"Shit, Kodi went home," commented Aurora as he started lowering himself to the ground, "Maya, on the count of three, we make a run for the boiler room, we can't handle all seven of them," said Aurora before the two of them started chuckling, "you're telling me that, when you alone couldn't proably take down four of them," said the she wolf as she started crowching, "well, at the very least we shouldn't make any moves for their throats," said Aurora as the pack of dogs ran at them.

Aurora and Maya worked together to dispatch the dogs, Aurora using his raw strength and agility, and Maya trickinng some of the dogs into runnning into walls. Unfortunately for the wolves, the dogs were little bit tougher than they thought, but they seemed to go for the same attack, or a variation of it. Aurora and Maya looked eachother dead in the eyes before nodding. They then started reaking off, running, and engaging. They kept doing this until they made it to an alley way. Despite the fact that they were in fact cornered, tthey knew thy were going to make it out of there "alright Maya, remember the plan" thought Aurora as the two of them started climbing up various objects until they've made it to the roof, "oh cool, that worked," said Aurora, "let's go home, I've had enough ecitement for today, and this week," said Maya. The two started heading to their cabin with the safety of the rooftops.

_Twelve days later_

Maya was slumped over Palan's lap as her new human read the news paper, after the fight with the group of dogs, she decided to stay inside the cabin. She also wanted to get better aquainted with Palan, so she decided to kill two rabbits in one bite, and do both at once. Aurora was laying on Palan's feet. He also decided to stay inside, and let things die down "better than getting in another fight" thought Maya, she then rolled over onto he back as her alpha started scratching her side, and she wanted a belly rub. The two were excited to just relax, and thought it was a that they needed to hide their face from the dogs in town. Eventually the two will have to step outside once more, but didn't care. The two wolves slowly started drifting asleep as time flew by.

**_'Sup? Thanks for reading._**


	8. Chapter VII

Maya followed Kodi as the two of them made it to the boiler room, "and why are you bringing me here again?" Asked the she wolf, "well, Aurora met my family, so I thought you should as well, " said the lead dog as they entered. Maya looked around to two ainines in the back cuddling, one looked like a smaller, female version of Kodi, and the other was a grey hybrid "probably his mom and dead, wait a second... Kodi's part wolf?" Thought Maya as she looked around a bit more, and noticed all of Kodiak's siblings.

Aurora was out on the beach "man, it's seriously been a month since I've arrived here, and I still don't know a single fuckin' thing about this town, proably because I zone out too much" thought the pet wolf as he watched the cold water push and pull from the shoreline "I should probably also probably should've figured out Kodi's a hybrid after figuring out his dad's a hybrid too, but I guess that shoows how bad I am at putting puzzles together."

Maya couldn't help but notice how Dingo, Kodi's older brother was staring at her, like she was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen "probably has to do with him being part wolf, I highly doubt a purebred dog would find me attractive" thought the she wolf as she went back to focusing on learning about the rest of Kodi's siblings. She was mainly surprised that their uncle was a goose, but that was probably the most mild thing she learned about.

Balto and Jenna watched as their son stared at the she wolf in the center of the room, "you think she noticed him staring yet?" Whispered Balto, "she probably did, I think his staring is a little obvious," whispered Jennna. They simply kept watcing until all their children and Maya ran out the door, "not it," yelled all but Maya, who was a bit late to the catch, as they ran out the door.

Aurora turned around after hearing the sound of a bunch of dogs running in the field "oh, it's Kodi and his siblings, cool" thought Aurora as he turned his attention turned to a crab that clamped down on his paw, "son of a bitch!" Yelled the wolf.

It didn't take Maya long to tag Dingo, "you're it," said the she wolf before taking off. Dingo was hot on her tail as they she sprinted across the field before she turned around, ran straight at the hybrid, and slid right under hi, "time to play a bit recklesslt" thought the she wolf as she hopped over Dingo, "how much sugar is she on?" Rtherically as he kept trying to tag her, each atempt failing to even touch her, "oh hey, she did that to me one," said Kodi as he and his other siblings w a wolf, half Dingo's size, make a fool out of him by tricking him into running into a snowdrift, "minus the log," commented a voice from behind them. The voice was Aurora, "that's two of you guys she out manuevered."

After the dazed Dingo got his head out of the Snowdrift he looked up only to see Aurora atempting to tag Maya, surpringly despite Maya's agility, Aurora began predicitng what she was going to pull off, and eventually her managed to tag her with his tail, "and that is how it's done," said the wolf as he trotted back to Kodi, "Kodi, Dingo, you shouldn't feel bad if she out manuevered you, you just gotta figure out what she's gonna do before she does it, or just spend your childhood with her," said Aurora as he began trotting back to Palan's cabin.

Eventually all but Dingo and Maya headed home, "so, would you like to go on a date?" Asked Dingo with a face of hope, "huh?" Asked the she wolf, "nothing!" Exclaimmed Dingo, "see ya later!" Yelled the hyrid as he ran occ "well, that was a fun day" thought the she wolf as she began walk home.

**_Hi, hoped ya have a goodnight/evening/morning._**


	9. Chapter IIX

**_Yo._**

**_Side note: every couple of chapters I will switch protagonist from Aurora to Maya and vise versa, so I can try out the writing technique, and because I like switching up protagonist, opens up more writing ideas(for right now, I'm using Maya as the protagonist, so I can flesh her out more))._**

_Now, let's begin the chapter._

Maya's eyes shot open as she heard a loud clank, as though soomething knocked over a trash can. The wolf was sleeping outside for the night. Thee she wolf got up from her spot and went to investigate the noise. Leavinng the backyard through a hole that Palan didn't bother to fix. With a quick slip through the hole, she began going around to the house's trash bins.

What she saw after she turned the corner was beyond her belief, it was a black and white malamute pup, who looked unkept and starved, who knocked over the trash bin, and she assumed he was trying to get a meal he desperately needed, "hey pup," caleed Maya "damn, who in their right mind, would abandon a pup? He looks barely over 5 weeks old!" Thought the she wolf, "if you want I can try and sneak some food out from the butcher's shop if you want," said Maya. The pup simply nodded, "well, let's go, by the way, do you have a name?" Asked the wolf as they walked, "I don't have one," said the pup in a rather low voice.

Maya never was a fan of stealing from anybody unless required, and even then she wasn't happy about doing it, "if there's something in the scrap bin, make sure to start eating it while I try and get you a propper meal other than just scraps," said the she wolf as she began sneaking into the butcher's shop. The she wolf was relieved to know that nobody was eve there, so if she made as long as she didn't make a loud noise, she can easily help the poor pup find food "just this one time" thought Maya as she bagan dragging away a caribou leg.

When she exited the butcher shop she dragged the caribou leg out to where she left the pup.

When the she wolf returned to where she left the pup, there was an empty scrap bin with bones lying around it, and the malamute pup waiting patiently, "thank you for helping me,ma'am," said the pup before he began digging in. Maya could tell the pup hasn't eaten in weeks, based on how fast he was eating, a quarter of the caribou was gone, and it's only been two minutes after the pup began eating. Thankfully that quarter was enough to satisfy the little pup. Unfortunately he fell into a food coma after eating so much. Maya picked him up by the scruff, and began heading home "it's almost morning" thought the she wolf as she began heading home

"He kinda looks like a pup version of a malamute Aurora described as unpleasant too" these were her last thoughts before the back door was opened,"mornin' girl," greeted her alpha, "say, is that a malamute pup?" Asked the human as he took the pup in his arms. After inspecting the young cainine, he determined that it more than likely didn't have an owner. Maya followed him inside as her owner went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large book. He began reading through it before stopping and closing the book. He took a deep breath, "well, ya kinda look like a small bear cub, so I might as well name you Key,". Said Palan as the pup slowly opened his eyes and yawned "holy shit this pup's adorable" thought the human as he began rubbing his belly,"welcome to the family."

**Well, there's the chapter. For those wondering, yes Key is inuit for bear, and it's a reference to a talking husky that bares the same name. Anyways, to the whole two people reading, thanks for wasting your time on whatever dumb shit I put out.**


	10. Chapter IX

**_Hi, sorry for not updating for thee last couple of days, I had finals and other bullshit(aka highschool(. Now that's done. This means I can, if I wanted to make daily chapter post, but last time I did I burnt out. Nw, for thie next like three chapters I'm going to focus back on Aurora._**

Aurora sat in the boiler room. The white wholf was very tired, but had to attend a meeting with the other dogs in town at the crack of dawn, "so, why are we here again?" Asked Aurora as the dogs were still filling the room, "we're trying to figure out who we should put on the Iditarod sled team," answered Kodi, "oh, cool. I have no idea what an Iditarod is," said the pet wolf as his teammats looked rather shocked, "you didn't know? It's to celerate the serum run, where a dog sled team raced in-order to retreive medicine for the sick childen of our town," said Dusty as the metting finally began, "now, as you all know, it is time to choose a group of dogs in order to compete in this yeaar's Iditarod race, and we will be chooosing the dogs for this event," announced Doc, "now, our men will be having a race in-order to determine who's in the race, so you best be ready for it tomorrow."

_The net day_

Unsurprisingly to the wolf, all of his team mates, but him wanted to try out for it, despite the fact that he hated leeaving behind his alpha, Maya, and Key he decided to enter for there wasn't anything for him to lose if he. Lost the race "what the fuck have I gotten myself into?" Thought the wolf as all the dogs made it to the starting line. When the startng gun was fired all the dogs took off. Aurora decided to try and run _far_ harder than he ever did on mail runs, and even started jumping over several dogs.

The next thing Aurora knew was that he was neck and neck with Balto "well, I made it this far, might as well do this" thought the wolf as he began picking up speed just enough to reach the finish line before Balto did "holy sweet shit on a stick, I probably won't be allowed on the team, but I won!" Thought Aurora as the Kodi came in third behind Balto, "now let's take a look at our winner here," said Mr. Gunnnar as he began checking Auora, "Aurora! That's where you were boy!" Yelled Palan as he ran to him, "if you don't mind sir, I'd like to use him as my lead dog for this year's race, if that's fine with you?" Asked the seasoned musher, "jeez Aurora, where did that extra energy come from?" Asked Kodi as he was catching his breath, "I dunno, I just thought about running faster than normal, and then I somehow won," answered the wolf as Steele came in a distant fithth behind Kirby and Dusty, but he didn't notice two cainines passing the malamute, "son of a bitch! We got the biggest asshole in town on our team!" Exclaimed Aurora, "oh wait nevermind he just got passed by Ralph and... Maya," said the pet wolf, "hey guys," greeted Maya as she came to a stop, "guess we're all on a team,"said Maya as the group of cainines started heading to the oiler room.

"I just. Lost to three lobos, and a bunch of mail runners!" Screamed Steele in pure anger. The malamute would glady enjoy tearing the lobos' throats out when they returnn from the race. He was gonna make sure by the time he was through with Balto, Aurora, and Maya, nobody will find their bodies.

The one thing Aurora couldn''t possibly prepare for was all the attention he was getting in the boiler room, "how does it feel to be lead?"" Asked one dog, "how did you get so fast?" Asked another. Aurora was feeling a bit anxious about not only the upcoming race and weeks of training, but also all the attention "why the fuck did I think this was a good idea? I should've justt let Balto come in first" thought the wolf as eventually, Key squeeze through the crowd, "hey papa! That race was amazing!" Said his adopted son, "glad ya liked it, maybe one day I can teach you how to run that fast," said the wolf as he let Key jump ontop of him, ""make sure you behave for the alpha while me and Maya are gone alright?" Asked the wolf as the pup nodded.

Balto wattched from a somewhat far distance as the dogs fired questiions away at Aurora, he began to chuckle a bit "just like when I brought the medicine" thought the wolfdog as he watched Steele's pup go up to Aurora, and even heard the pup call the white wolf, "papa,". The wolfdog knew Steele wasa pretty shitty dog, but he didn't know Steele wasn't such a giant asshole that not even his own pup would want to be near him "hopefully that pup ends up a better person than Steele ever did" thought the hybrid as he laid his head down, and began to sleep.

**_Holy shit this chapter is long. Thanks to the _one_ person reading this story after this long. I'm still gonna keep updating this shit until I run out of ideas though._**


	11. Chapter X

**_Hi, I said I shouldn't post cchapters daily, but I'm bad at making sure I don't have a mental breakdown(haven't slept in a day, so I'm doing great)._**

To say Aurora hated beiing a celebirity was an understatement. The wolf merely wanted to do a mail run, play tag, be a decent father to his adoptive son, and sleep. This was his daily routine for several months, almost an entire year! Now ever since he was chosen to be the lead for a sled team for a big race he's never eard aout, most dogs seemed to act like hs best friends, even though he's pretty sure they'd give him the stinnk eye in a senario where he wasn't the lead wolf. Aurora's biggeest fear of being a lead dog wasn't the constant attention, but the fat that he'd probably fuck up during a storm, and get the team killed. This was the biggest understatement of the century, "I wanna die," muttered the wolf as he headed over to his team as they were preparing to leave for Nenana, Alaska.

Today was the day Aurora wished he got killed like the rest of his pack all those years ago, simply so he wouldn't have to run in this race, but his fate decided to do a complete 180 when he should've died. Despite the fact that he did wish he was dead, he was also glad. Just within the last few months of living with a human in this small, isolated town his life improved drastically. He was reunited with his puphood friend, Maya by pure chance, and they're both adoptive arents to a little husky pup, "hey, Maya you wanna be the lead instead?" Asked the pet wolf as their musher prepared supplies for the biggest race of his life. The she-wolf simply shooked her head, "fuck."

The team traveled across the open tundra at a rathr slow pace. It'd probaly take them a week to get to the starting town of the Idtarod, but the team wanted to conserve energy for a race which memories will last a life time. Al of the cainines, but Aurora were chating along the way. Aurora was busy trying to keep track of potential shortcuts before hearing a ruffling in the brush, "hey guys, we might have some company, mainly involving wild animals who probably wants to kill us all dead," said the wolf in a low voice.

The team kept their eyes on the treeline while Mr. Gunnar set up a tent, "well, hopefully whatever I heard earlier didn't follow us, otherwise we're probably screwed, mostly if it's a bear, if it's a pack of wolves, they're more thn likely gonna beat the shit out of us," said the wolf as he constantly adjusted his ears in-order to keep track of his surroundings, "wai-" Aurora was cut off as he was tackled by a wolf similar to him in appearance, minus the collar, "oh, you kinda looked familiar," commented the wolf as he stared deep into his foe's eyes.

After the wolf let Aurora up Aurora insantly regonized the wolf, "oh, hey bro," greeteed Aurora as he was still processing how the hell his brother was alive, "just an average day as an alpha of what's left of our pack, and I see you've been living with humans: said the unknown wolf as he noticed Maya, "oh hey Maya," greeted the wolf as said shewolf walked up to him, "hey Inuk, thanks for not full on killing us on sight," joked the she-wolf. The three wolves chuckled, mainly due to how their pack was ran before a majority of it got wiped off the face od the Earth.

The dogs on the team were shocked that their assailant and the two wolves seemed to know eachother. Balto wasn't as shocked since this was more tame than when Aleu ran off after figuring out her heritage, "oh, right this is our team, we were on our way to this big race thing, something I'm definately thrilled to be apart of," said the pet wolf in a very dry, sarcastic tone, "I can tell, but hey, at least it'll probably be better than fighting a bear when you've got a broken paw right?" Asked his brother as the two chuckled.

The entire group failed to notice a certain black and white malamute tailing from behind, "just you lobos wait, we're gonna have fun when we return home!" Whispered the dog as he continued to smile at the thought of what he'll do to them when the wolves return from the Iditarod.


	12. Chapter XI

Aurora and the team arrive in Nenana a couple days earlier than they should've taken. The wolf really didn't want to be the lead wolf, but at this rate, he knew he wasn't getting out of that position anytime soon. The only thing real downside Aurora can see is that most of the dogs seemd to be giving him and Maya the stink eye "I definately feel welcomed here" thought the wolf as he heard the team were getting ready foor the race. Aurora hoped that he could use a couple of the shortcuts he took note of on the way to the starting line.

All of the teams were at the starting line of the Iditarood, "hey, Aurora make sure not take off right away, or we could get tangled up with the other teams," saild Balto. Aurora took note of what Balto said, mainly because Balto ran in this race a year ago, so he trusted any of Balto's advice. The tstartiing gun went off, and just as Balto said, most of the teams got tangled up at the start. After four minutes Aurora and the team took off, "alright guys, I kept track of shortcuts, so let's try this first one shall we?" Asked Aurora as they followed his lead into the forest.

When they exited the forest they were far ahead of the ther sled dogs by at least ten miles, "damn, that worked surpisingly well," mumbled Aurora as they kept trudging on through the open tundra. The team entered another shortcut as he mumbled these words. Surprisngly to Aurora his shorcuts have been working out so far. They were already at their first checkpoint town, and it wwas only 12PM "oh wow, the other teams aren't even here yet," commmented Kodi as they rested outside their mushers' motel room, "yeah those shortcuts are pretty handy," said Dusty. Aurora was thinking aboutt how they couldn't completely have their backs on these shortcuts. Just because he kept note of them didn't mean he knew of what was in them. He knew that if they kept up with these shortcuts, they might end up running into something like a cliff, "hey, we should nly use these as our back up option from this point, we're already ahead of the other tteams, plus we don't completelyknow what's inside of the shorcuts, said the wolf as other teams finally started pulling in.

_The next day_

Aurora and his team took off at 12PM, and they made sure to kkeep their lead on the other teams. With their twenty mile difference, they bet they could keep their lead for awhile "just keep'er goin' and we'll be done with this race, and then I can go home and take a fuckin' nap" thought Aurora as they continued onwards. Maya was having the time of her life. She never actually went on mail runs with Kod's team, but now she wished she did. It was fun to run for miles on end, and she liked being out in the widerness. She also remembered that she was a wheel wolf "oh right, I'm in the least fun position, but it's better than nothing" thought the she-wolf.

Gunnar Kassen couldn't believe hhow far ahead they were in comparision to the other teams. They were is first place, and they wer several hours ahead other the other teams. Arriving at their next checkpoint by 6PM, while the other teams tookk upwards of four hours before arriving, "damn, whatever Aurora was thinkinng when he decided to cut through a forest, really paid off," said the musher as he lied in his bed, "I not even Balto got me this far ahead, maybe when we get home I should buy the team a steak for working so hard" thought Gunnar as dozed off.

Aurora couldn't sleep.very well. He knew he should be kinda happy about this massive lead, but he also knew if he and his team were to win, then he'd e the talk of the town. Something he nevr wanted to be regardless of if he was anotheer one of the clowns, or a champion "well, I got myself into this, and I might as well finished what I've started" thought the wolf as he finally fell asleep. Kodi could not believe his dream was about to come true, albeit he isn't lead dog like he wanted, but he always wanted to run in one of these big races and win, so he was pretty happy with how things were turnning up. Maya honestly didn't give a shit, if she rould run for miles on end she'd be cool with losing.

Balto watched as Aurora got up, when the purebred wolf started looking at the sky. The wolfdog decided not to get involved with what Aurora wouuld do, unless the pet wolf ran into he woodss of course. The wolf continued looking at the sky, "wonder what my mom and dad would think of me running this race, of what I'm doing with my life, or even about me being some human's pet," mumbled the white wolf as he closed his eyes again "hope they're proud of me, where ever they are."

**_Yo, dear appreciated reviewer, Aurora's definately not gona kill himself anytime soon._**

**_ I hoped you like this chapter to whoever's reading_**


	13. Chapter XII

**_Hi, sorry for the slight delay in me updating this. My area got hit with a couple of tornadoes. My house is fine, but my power(and wifi) went out. I hope y'all understand. Now this chapter isn't going to be as long since I need to do some more research on the Iditarod. This chapter maybe like a couple hundred words long_**

Aurora was surrounded in what looked like an endless void. The only rhings in the void was him, and another wolf Aurora judged from the proportions, and found out that the wolf was a female, "hello, my son," said the female wolf. Aurora was completely floored from hearing his mother's voice after so many years, "mama!" Exlaimed the wolf as he ran towards her. His mother embraced him and licked the top of his head,

The reunion was one that brought infinite amounts joy to the pet wolf, "I've been watching you ever since you've became a human's pet," said the she wolf. Aurora held his breath for what his mother was about to say, "and I have to say, despite the fact that you've decided living with humans was best while your brother decided to live out in the wild. I'm proud of what you've been all these years, a wolf not after fame," finished his mother as Aurora sighed in relief.

The she wolf paused after she finished saying those words, "you have many more miles to go through before you reach your end goal, now you must wake up!"

Aurora's eyes snapped open and immediately got up, got hitched to the harnesses of the sled, and his team pulled off. With a new found energy and determination, Aurora began pushing himself to his absolute limits, while also making sure to go at a pace his team could keep up with.

"This one's for you mama!"

**_I hope y'all liked this chapter despite its shrot length. I'll try and research the Iditarod a bit more so I can put more details into this story._**


	14. Chapter XIII

**_I said last chapter that I was gonna look up how many checkpoints were in the Iditarod, and there's way more than I want to put in this story(like 15 different towns), so Immma just have the first two from the 11th chapter, and then White Mountain and Nome this chapter, so let's get on with this shall we?_**

Aurora and his team were keeping the gap between them and their opponents extremely well. The closest any of the teams got was the White mountain team, that was five miles away. This would be a good thing if they weren't in a blizzard "well, shit. I guess we're gonna have to fall on our insincts, and hope for the best" thought the lead wolf as the trudged on, "yo, Balto you've ran in this race before, you know if we're still going the right way?" Asked Aurora hoping for an answer. I have no clue where we are, I just know that White mountain is further west," said the wolfdog as they continued heading west.

The white wolf was begining to lose hope. He knew there was a large chance of failure, which would cost the team and their musher their lives "for the love of Aniu, I hope this is the right way" thought the pet wolf. Aurora looked around one more time, and saw the shining sillouette of his mother it looked as though she wanted them to follow her, so Aurora did exactly that.

The team arrived at White Mountain before the White Mountain team did, "damn, we actually made it," commented Aurora as he looked around "thanks mama for guiding me through the storm" thought the wolf as he heard the White Mountain team running in an hour after them. Their team consisted mostly of malamutes. Aurora spent qut a bit of time undr the vets' office when he was bored, and Palan's been thinking of getting a dog. What he knew is that the breed could randomly attack other dogs, so he thought it was best to keep his distance.

Maya was approached by one of the towns' dogs, "well, that's a sight I thought I'd never see, a wolf with a collar," said the dog as he continued to come closer. Maya remained silent for bit "if he tries anything I'm running back to the safety of the rest of my team," thought the she wolf as the husky sat down, "I always wanted to meet a wolf, find out what they're like, and I'm liking what I'm seeing," said the husky as he started looking at her, head to tail. Maya felt her face get a bit warm. Thankfully the dog was called away by his human. Maya decided to head back to the sled.

_The next day_

"Alright guys, this is the big moment, just wanna say, this run was a living hell yesterday, but let's just worry about doing our best!" Encouraged the wolf. When the gun fred off the team decided to put as much distance between them and their remaining competition. Aurora wanted t takke a shortcut, but decided against it. He didn't actuaally want to win, if he did, he'd be popular, something h doesn't want to be, and he knew the rest of the team besides Maya and Balto wanted to win.next thing he knew they were taking a shortcut "fuck" thoughtt the wollf as the team exited the shortcut.

The town of Nome, Alaska was in sight. The opposing team was far behind. Aurora knew at this point that they were probably gonna win, "well, let's start running as fast as possible shall we?" Asked Aurora. The team began running so fasst, that Mr. Gunnar almost fell off of the sled. The team began entering intto town. The end was near. Aurora's blood was pumping. The moment they crossed the finish line was one of pure excitement. Despite Aurora not wanting to win, he has to admit the feeling was kinda cool. He definately _wasn't_ running next year though.

The wolf then flopped onto the ground. He was exhausted from this run. Maya on the other paw wasn't evven remotely tired "how the fuck does she have so much energy?" Thought the lead wolf as Key approached him, "papa! Mama! That was amazing!" Yelled the excited malamute put as jumped ontop of Aurora's back. The pet wolf watched as the judge arrived infront of Mr. Gunnar, "congratulations Mr. Gunnar! You've won this year's iditarod. The judge gavve Mr. Gunnar a medal, and a golden collar, "put this on your lead dog," said the judge before he walked off. Aurora never felt like this big of an asshole until he put on that collar.

Watching from an alley way was a black and white malamute. He was begining to grin. For Steele was now able to kidnap one of those damn lobos, and torture them to his heart's desire. The sadistic malamute chuckled as he walked away.


	15. Chapter XIV

**_Hey, here's another chapter, I guess. Have fun reading it._**

To say the party for the town's team's victory was a great one was a _vast_ understatement for the humans in town. There was fine wine annd other expensive things at the event. The dogs on the other paw, to say it was better than the humans' was a _massive_ understatement. While not having as fancy things likke wine, or exxotic foods. The party had tons of energy packed in for their wining team's triumph over the Iditarod. What made the the dogs somewhat confused was the lead dog, or rather a lead wolf didn't show up for the party.

Said wolf was infact watching them from the outside on a box that was near a window. While he did want to particippate in the party, he also felt it wasn't really his place to go. The pet wolf was always about keeping a relaxed and calm lifestyle. He also didn't feel like going in since most of the dogs in there more than likely gave him the stink eye for being a purebred wolf in a town where all the dogs generally dislike wolves. He was simply happy with watching his team enjoy their victory. Something he also enjoyed, but he mainly just didn't want to enter the boiler room again.

Maya was sitting with the rest of her team as the party raged on. She noticed her puphood friend watching them outside through a window. The she wolf watched as th dogs continued to chat with eachother. Every now and then she noticed some of the towns' dogs approach Dusty, only to be turned down as Dusty's heart already belonged to Kodiak. Said hybrid was being piled on by his other siblings while Balto and Jenna cuddled in a corner.

Occasionally the she-wolf was approached by a random dog each trying to hit on her. One of which was regonized as the husky that tried having his gang try and kill her and Aurora, "are you guys seriously being nice to a wolf?" Asked one of the dogs,which abruptly stopped the rest of the part, "that fleabag is nothing more than a piece of trash, a savage, and it is one of the worthless things on the planet!" Added the random dog. As he and those who shared similar beliefs made their opinions heard.

Aurora watched as the group of dogs then started harassing Maya. The wolf was normally very docile and easy going, but this struck in a very special nerve. A vein began buldging as he watch. He then saw Key, who had grown quite a it since they left for the big race walked forward, "really now? You insult her merely for what she is?From what I can tell, a female ran faster than you could, which was why _she_ was in the race and you weren't," said the malamute pup as the dog walked up and got ready to hit the pup.

At this point Auora broke through the window and body slammed the dog, "you lay a paw on that kid, and I'll rip your damn throat out," threatened the wolf, letting massive amounts of venomn fill his voice. The rest of the dogs in the room were still recovering from the shock that Aurora broke through a glass window for the sake of a random pup.

Maya then got up at looked Key dead in the eys, "Key, that was very brave of you to defend me like that, but don't do that with any not so pleasant individuals okay?" Asked the she wolf. The pup nodded as his attnetion turned to his adoptive father.

"Listen up those of you who think wolves are nothing more than the scum of the earth, if you still think te are nothing more than savages with no actual emotions or whatever guess what? A wolfdog risked his life to save your fucking town once, and one wolf acted more reasonale than the dog I'm standing on! You 've got a problem with us? Tell it to our owner, because unless he leaves, we aren't going nowhere, so here's your chance to say whatever the shit you've got against us, and you" said the wolf whie looking dead at the dog he was still standing on, "you're going to apologize to my kid, or I'm going castrate you," the wolf was giving off an aura that screamed he was more tan likely going to pull through on such a threat.

After the dog apologized to Key, Aurora let the dog up, and said dog ran out the room. Aurora then turned to the malamute pup, "glad to see you have more balls than a lot of the adults in this room kid," said the wolf as he ruffled the pup's head fur. His team were quite surprised at how quickly Aurora went from being the most frightening thing they've ever seen, back to his usual personality, "damn," said Kirby, "remind me not to piss him off," added the sledd dog as his eyes were still quite wide.

From the far corner of the room watched the entire scene take place, and at that point the malamute knew messing with Aurora, or his loved ones would be a mistake, "that lobo when he's pissed off is the embodiment of death itself," mumbled the wolf as his plans to torture the wolf slowly started leaving his mind.

**_Hi, hoped you enjoyed this chapter._**


	16. Chapter XV

**_Hih, I took a two day break from postig, mainly due to waiting for somebody else to post/update a story of theirs before I did. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence._**

Aurora's eyes slowly opened themselves open as the wolf woke up fromm the longest sleep he'd ever have. While the wolf was awake, he was unaware of the gossip going on about him ever since his littl outburst a day ago, mainly because he ddn't give a shit. He never was a fan of listening to stuff about a person unless he hears it directly from said person, so gossip always flew over his head whenever Kodi's team talks about the stuff.

The town's dogs were chatting in the boiler room, "did you see what he looked like when he was pissed? He looked like a demon!" Exclaimed one of the females, "yeah, did you see that outburst from yesterday? It sounded like he _really _is the most easily pissed cainine here!" Exclaimed another, "I'd say his anger was pretty well justified," said Balto as he walked into the boiler room, "for instance, his best friend was being insulted and verbally assualted for no reason, and then his adopted pup almost got attack," added the wolfdog. The dogs thought about it for a solid minute before nodding, "yeah, I guess we'd all be pissed if somebody insulted a friend of our best friends got assualted in anyway," said another dog.

Key was with Maya while she was playing tag with Aurora's mail run team. Despite their friend's outburst, they didn't care, for they were already aware of the reasons Aurora was very pissed off, "you're it, Key!" said Kr as he ran off at top speed. The pup ran as fast as his stubby pup legs could take him, and eventually caught up to Kodi, "you're it!" Announced the malamute pup as he ran off before immediately flopping over and started sleeping. The sled team watched as Maya picked up the pup by the scruff, "puppy energy, am I right?" Asked the she wolf before she began heading home.

The pet wolf was out and about, getting petted a lot more than usual, and he remembered that he won the Iditarod "note to self: remember things better" thought Aurora as he got petted for the 50th time that morning. The wolf finally made it to th boiler room, "hey champ!" Greeted one of the dogs, "please for the love of all that shits, don't refer to me as champ, or champion. Just call me by my name," said the wolf. He couldn't help but notice all of the females that didn't have mates were staring at him with. He really wasn't liking the attention he was getting, while he was flattred that females would even want to mate with him, he also ejoyed some either some bloody peace and quiet, playing with Key, or sleeping "why did I think running the race was a good idea? Now everyone's looking at me lie I got a trophy around my neck!" Thought the wolf as he realised he had the golden collar around his neck, "oh," mumbled the wolf as he exitd the boiler room.

When Aurora reached Palan's cabin and enterd, he was jumped on by Key, "I just put him in the bed too!" Exclaimed his best friend as she was shocked at how fast the pup regained his energy,"hey papa!" Greeted Key as the white wolf laid down, "heya ki-" before Aurora could finish his sentnce the malamute snuggled up on his side, and started sleeping, "goddnight then," finished the wolf as he too closed his eyes "I should leave this collar at home, hopefully Palan lets me use my old one" those were his last thoughts before he drifted off to the world of his dreams.

**_Hi, bye!_**


	17. Chapter XVI

The first thing Aurora's alpha did was give Auroora his old collar, Aurora never actually gave a damn about some materialistic item, such as the golden collar, "hey Maya, can you run the mail with my team for just today?" Asked the wolf, "I mainnly just want to go lie down in a field and try so I don't end up lashing out at any of the dogs today," he added. Maya simply nodded, she was well aware that Aurora didn't like all the attention he's been getting from the dogs, "thanks, see ya by the evening," said the wolf before he snuck out the back doggy door.

The pet wolf made sure he wasn't wearing his collar when he entered the woods, so that if he ran into other wolves, they'd just think he was some rogue wolf. The wolf kept heading forward until he entered a clearing. The field was still covered in snow, but it would serve Aurora well as a spot to just nap. His eyes closed as he sighed "I need to do this every now and then" mntally noted the wolf as he began to doze off.

It hasn't even been an hour before Aurora heard a twig snap. He sprung onto his paws as he tried to locate what he heard with his ears, "company, hope it isn't a bear or some shit," mumbled the wolf as he was surrounded by a pack of wolves, "and... son of a bitch," said the wolf from under his breath. The leader of the group stepped forward, "what are you doing on our territory?" Asked the stranger,"simply came out here to lied down, and let all my troubles momentarily float away," answered Aurora.

The only thing that couldn't have surprised Aurora more, was Key running out o th brush, "Key, what in Aniu's name are you doing here?" Asked the pet wolf as the pup skiddded to a stop "I was trying to find you, and then mama told me where you headed," answered Key. Aurora, "you're not a rogue wolf are you?" Asked the alpha, "nah, live in a town nearby. Sorry for wandering around your territory, I really didn't know it was going, I just wanted to get away from the madness in town for a da."

The pack of wolves simly let Aurora and Key go. In turn, Aurora and Key never return to their territory "welp, least they didn't kill us" thought the wolf as he and key entered the doggy door, aurora made sure his collar was back on before he entered though.

**_I now this chapter was short, but I thinnk sooner, or later, I'm going to make a finale for this story. Maybe branch out from just Balto stories, or start another one I've been planning for a while. Well, enough of my bullshit. See ya!_**


	18. Raibies Arc I

**_Hi, this might have been innspired by Balto: A New Threat(mainly the rabies aspect and a rabid pack of dogs, so all credit goes to its author, btw their story is really good, so make sure you give it a read in your spare timme._**

A pack of cainines slowly approached a town in the distance, at first they might have looked like small wolves, but a pack of wolves would be a lot safer for the town than this group of cainines. The leader of the pack grinned, "alright boys, let's make these people's lives a living hell!" Ordered the dog before they headed into town.

The pet wolf was doing his best to sleep in, but sunlight and the pup jumping on his back begged to differ from his wishes. His eyes finally opened up, "mournin' Key," greeted the adoptive father, "you said you were going to take me to your team's practice today!" Exclaimed the pup. The wolf got up and streched, "alright kid, let's go!" Said thw wolf before he picked up the malamute by the scruff and ran out the door.

**_Four hours earlier_**

Somewhere in a dark alley a dog stood over another's body. It looks as though the second dog had its neck brokenn, and was mutilatedmultiple times, "stupid mutt," insulted the husky as he stood over what was once alive. He smiled at the moment he saw a she wolf walk past the alley, who was completely oblivious to the murder that had just happen, "you're next lobo," said the dog to nobody as he started tracking her. After he knocked over a trash can on accident.

Maya felt as though somebody was watching her despite the fact that it was 3:00AM, which was a bit concerning, but she kept trudging on until she heard a trash can get knocked over "holy shit, I hope that's just one of the team, or Aurora pulling a prank on me" thought the she wolf as she tried to ignore the numerous signs that she should book it, and make a run for either Palan's home, or Mr. Simpson's house which was a lot closer. Merely half an hour later the she saw a pair of eyes staring at her from the alley. This didn't alarm her, what did is that they looked glazed over, asthough they were either dead, or they had rabies. Noting how the eys were too high up, and still had some amount of life in them, her conclusion was that she was looking into the eyes of a rabid dog.

The dog in question finally showed itself after ten minutes of staring, "ah! Is the 'all mighty' wolf scared?" Taunted the dog as he continued to approach her. Maya had to admit, she wished she had some of Aurora's strength, but all she could do was to try and get the husky to knock itself out by tricking it into making run into a wall. Before she could come up with how she was going to do that the rabid husky charged at her. She had to get away with not getting bitten. She ran away and up a stair case "shit! Why did I have to run into a rabid dog of all fucking things? Why couldn't it have been Key's adorable little face, or hell, even Ralph's morning number two?" Thought the she wollf as she jumped over the still persuing dog. Thankfully this cause the dog to fall down the stair case, and he landed on his head. The she wolf sighed in relief, "I'm just gonna stay with Kodi and the team for tonight, then leave with the safety of daylight," mumbled the she wolf as Maya began heading to Kodi's home, which was only a couple of houses away. She was also more relieved that she was alive, and wasn't bitten.

The she-wolf really wished this was just a one time occurance, but little did she know that this was just the begining.

**_Hey guys, thanks for reading. Hopefully y'all liked this. I'll fuck off now._**


	19. Rabies Arc II

Maya scratched the door to Mr. Simpson's home, "c'mon, c'mon! Open up!" whispered the she wolf as the door opened up, "oh hey girl! Why aren''t you at your owner's home?" Asked the musher as Maya walked in, "well, I guess I can't send ya back out, so in the morning after my team's practice I''ll send you back with Aurora alright bud?" The she wolf nodded before she flollowed the mann into the barn where Kodi and the others resided.

Kodi and the team heard th door crack open and saw Maya wentered the barn, "Maya what the heck are you doing here?" Asked Kodi as they saw her flop over onto a chunk of hay, "oh you know, the usual rabid dog tried to kill me so I ran here for safety," she was hiding the fact that the dog died, "did you get bit?" Asked Dusty who looked quite concerned, "no, thankfully I ran away from it before it could do anything," replied the wolf as hher friends started insptecting her just to make sure, "yep, not even a scratch," said Ralph as he went back to his bed to call it a night. Dusty and Kodi went to go back to cuddling in the corner, and Kirby just flat out fell asleep right on the spot after ensuring their visitor didn't have any bites.

_In the woods_

Two cainines met by a large rock, "so, lets get straight to the point, I believe your pack took a massive lost due to a pack of rabid dogs correct?" Asked one, "yes, it appears they've headed to the town my father and siblings lives after they've had their 'fun'," answered Aleu as she looked at th purebred wolf "well, after the town they're more than likely going to strike more wolfpacks and towns, so perhapps we should bring our best wolves, and try to hunt them down before they cause harm to the town you speak of," said Inuk before turning around, "we shall meet here by midnight, we need to eradicate this treat as soon as possible," added the wolf before he started walking away. He new his brother esided in a town at least forty miles away, and he knew that the pack of dogs would be going to that town, he _wasn't_ going to sit back and let those dogs attack his little brother.

The pet wolf scratched on Mr. Simpson's door with Key at his flank, "ready for your first day of training Key?"asked the whitewolf. Before the pup could respond, the musher opened the door, "you know the drill bo-" oh! You've bought a friend!" Exlcaimed the musher before he knelt down and rubbed the pup's head. After this short exchange the two went around to the shed, "ey, Kod- Maya? This is where you've been all night?" Asked Aurora, "yeah, let's say I've met a not so healthy individual who wanted to kill me," the she wolf had to put in a way where her friend would understand, but not their adopted pup, "what does she mean by that?" Suddenlly Mr. Simpson opened the door alright! Let let's begin!" Yelled the musher as the team, Maya and Key included padded out the door.

**_Hey, thanks for reading, you. Don't have to, ut please give your thoughts on my story, it'll help me grow as a writer, but just reading my stories inn good enough for me. See y'all later._**


	20. Rabies Arc III

**_Hi._**

Three wolves sat by an large rock, "so, you couldn't get anybody to come with you?" Asked Aleuu as one of her betas sat at her flank, "well, I didn't want to force people to come with me, now let's stop sitting around with our tails upp our asses and let's go," the small group started following Aleu to Nome, Alaska. The trio knew that these dogs were nothing to laugh at, and all must be expected. Determination flowed thrugh Inuk's veins, which was driving him forward.

Aurora, Maya and Key were strolling home after the team's training session. While Aurora kept his lank expression while walking, Maya kept looking around for things in her peripheral vision, "oi, Maya why're you so worried about the rabid dogs? Surely if there were still rabid dogs in town, they'd be smart enough not to attack anybody during the day," said the pet wolf as they kept walking, "if you're that scared, I know a place where not even Aniu herself will find you," added the wolf, "well you're right about rabid dogs not being stupid enough to try and kill us during daylight hours, but if you're wrong, we're probably gonna die," said the she wolf as they kept walking forward.

In an abanoned warehouse, "boss, one of our guys are dead," informed a caucasian shepherd. The boss sighed as she turned around, "well, do you know who did it? Because if you do, you'll be payinng them a visit soon," the boss began to smile as her underling detailed the one responsible for killing one oof their best dogs, "good, good, now go scare that the shit bitch, so she knows _not_ to mess with us," ordered the quite large malamute. The caucasion shepherd nodded as he walked out of the warehouse to find their new target.

When the pet wolf entered Palan's cabin they were greeted with a small pup, "uh, what are you doing here?" Asked Maya as she walked through the door, "I was adopted by your human," answered the caucasian shepherd pup. Before their conversaton could continue said human walked in, "I see you met the new member of the family, I just got him because I heard that this breed can grow the be _huge_," explained their human as he knelt down and started rubbing his new pup's belly, "his name's Barnum," said the alpha before he walked away, "well at least Key'll have a new playmate, "mumbled the white wolf as he went over to his dog bed to sleep the day away. Before he could do so the pup crawled onto the bed and rested his head on Aurora's leg, soon after being followed by Key who climbed ontop of his back "least the new pup likes me" thought Aurora as he laid his head down and began sleeping.

The small group of wolves stareed at the outskirts of Nome, "so, we're here now, but we also need to find a place to rest since it's getting late," noted Inuk as he looked around, "I know the perfect ppplace, I know this place like the tip of my nose!" Exclaimed Aleu as she led them up to an old, beached trawler, "it's perfect if you two don't mind living with two polar bear cubs, and a goose," just as she said this she was swooped up in a hugged by Muk, "he says he's glad to see you," translated a smaller polar bear sitting by as his larger brother hugged the air out of the wolfdog, "what the fu- Aleu! Who are these wolves to you've brought here?" Asked Boris as he stepped down the gangplank, "this is Inuk, and this is Niju, we're hre because we've been hunt for some dogs, dogs that have rabies, explained Aleu as the small group walked up the gangplank onto the shipwreck.

**_Bye. _**

**_Fun fact: caucasian shepherds were dubbed wolf killers, and on occasion killed bears before. This is here to give you some idea of how deadly the rabid one's gonna be to the wolves._**


	21. Rabies Arc IV

_**First thing's first, a guest, who is a frequent reviewer asked me a question about smething, so I'mma address the questionn. The queston is if Maya and Aurora are a coule, and if not, can I add Aurora X Aleu. First off, I made this remaster because of the romance between Aleeu and Aurora, the thing is I wasn't proud of it, nor was I a fan of how I handled it. Auarora and Maya are also just childhood friends. I might add some romance once I do more research on how to do an actually good romance sub plot. In short, maybbe I'll add some romance between Aurora and some random character. Only when I figure out romance stories.**_

_**Now without further a do, let's let this chapter begin.**_

Barnum woke up to the sound of something trying to get into their cabin. The pup put his tail between his legs, and looked around in order to locate what was making the sounds. Aurora was awaken by the pup's rustlinng around, "ey kid, what're you doing?" He then heard something knock over the trashcanns, "ok, I believe I know why you''re up now," Palan came out of his bedroom with a rifle. The human peaked out the window and was met face to face with a dog foaming out the mouth starring right back at him. Palan jumped a bit from the sight, "ah shit!"" Yelped the human before he fired a slug a the dog, ripping right through its head and killing it instantly. The dog's body fell to the ground. Palan then took some wooden boards he got from the firewood pile and began boardiing up the windows, "Jesus fucking christ! That was the third one somebody found this week!" The human was beyond shocked.

In the morninng Key and Maya were wide awake from the previous night's incident, while the pup wasn't as shocked by it due to his age, he still wantd to comfort his adopted mother due to her looking asthough she's seen a ghost, "hey guys, Kodi said he wanted me to go out to Balto's old boat, so I'll be back later," announced the wolf as he walked out, Barnum followed suit, "Barnum, you gotta stay here, alright?" The pup nodded and went to Maya's side and laid down, "see ya!"

Kodi was sitting in the boathouse of what used to be his father's boat. The wolfdog in question was also there, along with his own mother. The family was getting caught up while they waited for their fourth guest to join up that morning, "jeez, what's takinng your brother so long?" Asked Niju as Inuk was walked out the door frame, "well, he's not really one to take many things seriously, so I'd expect himm to not be in a hurr-" as he was interupted when Aurora pinned his lder sibling to the ground, "hey bro! No time no see!" Exclaimed the wolf as he gave him a brotherly nuzzle, "heh, you really do like making an entrance don't you?" Before he could respond Niju stepped in, "sorry about interupting, but we have something important to talk about," the two brothers immediately got up and went oer to where everyone else was sitting "oh, hey Aleu," greeted the white wolf as he settled down by his brother.

Palan and most of the entire town were gathered in townhall to discuss something that has been worrying the small Alaskan town, "as you all know, we've received two reports of rabid dogs in the area, one that was killed from falling off a high place, and another attacking a dog that was later shot and kill," said the mayor as he took out another document, "and reently a new member of our community, Mr. Palan has reported seeing another on," he added, "as you all read on the paper that's been handed out, you should b worried of anymore sightings, and at night do not come out of your homes," instructed the mayor, "and make sure you get your rabbies shots for your dogs, and have the antidote on hand for whenever your dog is bitten, and do NOT think about letting your dogs outdoors from 7PM to 9AM!"

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're telling me there's a pack of rabid dogs in Nome?" Asked Kodi as he looked at his sister in disbelief, "oh, that probaly explains how Maya has been attack by one, which turns out she probably killed it, and the one I saw last night," deadpanned the wolf, who while seemingly not surprised, deep down he was quite concerned for the safety of every one he knew inn town, "yeah, also explains why we've gotten three whole reports within or rabid dogs, and even more reports od dead dogs in twenty-four hours hours," added the wolf. He then began thinking extremely hard for a solid mminute, "wait this information doesn't really help if we don't know what these assholes look ike," said Balto "damn, he said what I was gonna say" thought Aurora, "well, the leader is a female, there is at most ten dogs total with the leader, there's one caucasion shepherd, a five month old malamute, two adult malamutes, two german shepherds, three huskies, and a wolfdog, who is the leader," explained Inuk as he looked at his brother, "you said at least three rabid dogs have been shot correct?" Aurora nodded as he quickly did the math, "oh wait, Maya killed one, and two were killed by humans, I think all of them were huskies," noted the wolf.

The leader of the rabid dogs looked were pure anger in her eyes, the wolfdog looked at what was left of the pack of dogs, "we need to act fast before we lose another member," the rest of the pack nodded, "now, our caucasion shepherd is still trying to find out where our current target is, but remember, we are here to recruit that wolf lead the team that won the Iditarod," instructed the hyrbid as she had an idea, "I have somewhere to be, I'll be back."

**_Thanks for reading, pease review if you find something you lie, or dislike about my chapter!_**


	22. Rabies Arc V

**_Hi._**

As soon as the pet wolf made into town, a massive blizzard started up, meaning he either tries running home and probably die, or stay in the boiler room, "fuck you mother nature," muttered the wolf as he went over to a corner of the room. Aurora let out a sight of content as he began settling in "hope this is a one day only blizzard, orI'm pretty much screwed" thought the white wolf as he closed his eyes.

The rabid wolfdog pushed forward through. A blizzard, freezing her ass clean off, "this plan better work, or I'm going to kill somebody for this," the wolfdog then caught sight of the wolf the pack was after enter a boiler room, she took a deep breath before preparing herself for what will be her greatest plan yet. The hybrid grinned maniacally before she straightened her face out. She entered the boiler room to see the wolf already settled into a corner of the room, obviously he was trying to sleep, but his eyes shot open the moment she walked in, "yo, you trying to get out of the hell mother nature put us through tonight?" Asked the wolf in an stoic expression. The pack lleader nnodded as she went to her own corer, and pretended to shiver.

The wolf looked to his left and the wolfdog that had just entered was still shivering from the cold. Aurora thought about for a bare minimum of ten minutes thoughts flying by such as "I should keep her warm" and others like "no! That's weird as hell! Plus what if she has a mte?" Or even "what was the description of the rabid dogs again?" He wanted to beat his head against the wall for his awful memory, "oi, if you're cold, you can huddle up against me for warmth," offered Aurora. The moment he said this the wolfdog dashed over and snuggled up into his side. The pet wolf slowly started screamming on the inside of his head, as he just made a huge mistake. Normally he wouldn't mind sharing body heat with anybody, but he felt as though he was walking straight into a death trap, "so... while were here we might as well know eachother's names," said Auroraa, "mine's Aurora," he added, "I'm Sirena," said the wolfdog. Aurora instantly fell asleep after she said this.

Sirena was grinning on the inside, so far her plan had been working flawlessly. The fact that he wasn't supsicious of her at all was quite a big surprise given she heard that the champion had used shortcuts during the Iditarod, so she'd expect him to be smarter, but she couldn't complain. Deep down however, she felt quite relaxed. Surprsingly to her, Aurora is quite comfy, and he made her feel like a time before she met the pack... "now, I should bite him, but I should wait. I need to gain his trust first" thought the wolfdog as she started dozing off while using Aurora as a pillow.

The next morning Aurora heaed back to Balto's boat in-order to talk to his brother, not only to just to use this rare chance to even talk to his brother, but to also get another descripton of the pack, just to make sure he didn't cuddle with a rabid dog during the night before.

Aurora got blasted by Niju and Aleu for his damn near none existant memory. Thankfully his brother was a. It more understanding, "well, he did get dropped on his head as a pup," was the last thing Inuk said before gvving Aurora another description, and even the names of these dogs, "oh, I think I might have met one last night then," said Aurora, "think it was Sirea the wolfdog, she looked cold, and I didn't know about her rabies, so I offered to share bdy head, just because I didn't want to seem like an asshole," added the wolf. As he was then pinnned and inspected by Inuk and Aleu, "hey now, she didn't bite me, if she did I would've known about it." After the two alphas were satisfied Inuk gave him a serious look in the eyes, "brother, you are very lucky that she didn't bite you first thing, but I've seen this trick, after she gains your trust, she'll try and get ya. You better be careful," warned his borther as Aurora slowly wished that he had a brain that worked properly.

The wolf finally made it home, and was immediately greeted by Barnum and Key umping ontop of him. Aurora was always happy to come home to the sight of pups, for they alaways helped forget the hel that is life for even the shortest amount of time. He let a grin form on his face as the pulled on his ears. Maya kept a close watch to make sure they didn''t rip her friend's ears off. What the cainines didn't notice was Sirena watching them through the window, atop a trash can. She let a low growl as this would put a bit of a hold on her plan.

**_Bye._**


	23. Rabies Arc VI

**_Hi, hope this'll be a fun read for you guys to read._**

The pack has been awaiting the return of their leader, "think she got killed too?" Asked one of the malamutes as they heard something, or rather somebody stumbling into the hide out, "alright boys, I've found where that bitch that killed one of our guys last ighht," announced the wolfdog as she turnned to the caucasian shepherd, "hey Bo, go pay her a visit," after a set of instructions on to reaching the location, the rabid wolf killer left to his target's home. Sirena left once again in order to track down Aurora again.

The she-wolf woke up, only now realising that she slept ontop of her human who was still fast asleep "well, I hope I can finally go on a stroll across town again, without some piece of shit trying to kill me" thought Maya as she got up as gently as possible as to not disturb Palan, which didn't work as she intended,"oh hey girl!" Greeted the young man as he then pulled her into a hug. Dspite her earlier wishes to go on a walk, or the part where caininnes don't particularly like hugging, Maya began relaxing into her owner's lap, letting a sigh of content escape her. She honestly could stay this way for hourrs, and she probably wouldn't care, "alright Maya, you can go wander off for awhile," after patting the she-wolf on the head one last time he opened the bedroom door to let her out explore.

The white wolf was wandering around with a very blank expression. Out of habit, he left in-order to meet up with Kodi and the gang for the weekly mail run, but due to certain restrictions of there being a lot of rabid dogs running around, mail runs won't continue for awhile, "hello," the wolf turned around to see sirena behind him, "oh, what's up?" The wolf couldn't have thought of the absolute worst moment in his life, other than the moment his pack nearly got wiped out by poachers. Luckily the wolf was quite good at keeping a straight expression no matter the situation, "so... where are you going?" Asked Sirena with eyes full of false curiosity, "uh, I was gonna go on a mail run, but it's my day off today," lied the pet wolf as he was slowly hoping that eiither Maya, or Key would come and stop this interaction, or gie him a reason to leave. The wolfdog then walked up to hiim, and rubbed his chin with her tail, "how about you spend some time wth me?"

Key and Barnum were simply sleeping atop eachother as Palan gently stroked their heads. The two pups have been damn near oblivious to the entire rabies thing as they smply didn't quite understand what rabies even was. The human slowly began chuckling to himself. He always found it quite ironic how people can barely act human infront of other people, but would easily show it to a bunnch of dogs or in his case, two wolves and two dogs. The then heard the doggy door open, and noticed Maya's tail being the last thing that exited the cabin, "well, might as well get my day started too."

Aurora was very confused as to what the wolfdog infront of him was doing, it looked as though she was trying to seduce him, but actually didn't pay much attention up until that point, "well, I guess I'll just..." aurora immmediately ran off and ran towards Balto's boat "Shit! Shit! Shit" mentally screamed the white wolf as he ran faster than his usual limits. Sirena smiled, "I like it when they play hard to get, makes it more fun this way," mumbled the leader as she chased him.

The caucasian shepherd saw the she-wolf walking down the street from an aley way "huh, I guess what I heard from the other dogs was true, she would've been a good catch. Too bad she isn't going to be alive for too much longer" the rabid dog then started trackinng his prey. Maya on the other paw knew that Inuk was in Balto's boat, and wanted to pay a visit. She heard somme large dog, or a wolf walking behind her. She turned her head to the sight of a large dog who had the same glazed look of the rabid dog from earlier this week. She took note of his size ebfore coming up with an idea of killing it without getting bitten. The dog thhen ran at her, foaming out the mouth as he charged at his target. The she-wolf slid unnderneath the dog and took off running. As she expected, the dog wasn't quite as nimmble due to his size and wait "good to know" she kept running until she made it to the woods.

Bo was still hot on the she-wolf's trail as he ran foward. His breed was bred specificallyfor fighting wolves, so this bitch should be an easy kill, but her agility has been proving an issue. The wolf eventually ran onto what appeared to be a large, empty field, "she must be running low on ideas" thought Bo as he began grinning at his soon to be victory. While running across the field he strted hearing the cracking of something. He then rn in a circle as his target did. Unfortunately for im, the ice gave way and he fell through the ice. Maya then started covering the hole with a ton of fallen branches she kept note of whilst running. After ten minutes of waiting, she finally walked away. The corpse of the rabid dog at the bottomof the lake. The only thing she wished for, was to find another way, but she simply didn't have one in mind.

Sirena growled to herself as she somehow lost Aurora in an open field. Unknown to her, Aurora was hiding inside of Jenna's shed, "hey, can I stay here for a couple of hours ma'am?" Asked Arora, "of course you can! A friend of my son's, is a friend of mine," answered Jenna. Aurora then bowed his head, "thank you Mrs. Jenna," the husky couldn't help, but smile at how polite he was. Aurora then went to a corner of the shed. The wolf's heartbeat then returned to normal speeds, and he began falling asleep.

**Yo, thanks for reading!**


	24. Rabies Arc VII

**_Hi!_**

Sirena had enough patiance tto do many things, but with Aurora seemingly not falling for the plan that has worked many times in the past, and multiple members of the pack getting killed. She was at her wits end. Before the wolfdog could begin her speech they heard a knock at their hide out's door. One of her grunts went to open it. On the other otherside of the door stood an old saint benard, "hello, I've come to tell you about an important meeting," informed Doc, "we'll consider showing up them," the grunt immediately closed the door as the old dog turned around to head to the boiler room.

The two wolves and wolfdog sat inside the meeting room, "hey Aleu, you should probably take center stage on this one," said Inuk as he looked at the crowd of dogs, "Balto could probably vouce for you, since he seems to a wolf of great importance." Aleu didn't een respond.

As the last dogs who would be attending the meeting showed up, one of Doc's right paw dogs came on stage, "a group of wolvs has came to tell us about a threat that might be in our town," the dog then jumped down from the platform and took a seat in the crowd. Inuk stepped forward and a deep breath "first thing's first, tell me if you've seen a large amount of rabid dogs suddenly start showing up?" All of the dogs nodded, "well, me and my comrades have reason to believe this is the cause of a group of dogs who've dubbed temselves The Pack. These are a group of rabid dogs that seem to show up from either wolf packs, or towns like yours for some purpose, either to cause havoc, or to rruit somebody into their group," explained the wolf. The wolf then looked to his younger sibling in the crowd, "I believe from what my brother, who sits among you, has told me, these dogs maybe here to recruit him due to his recent accomplishment."

The Pack were sitting in the far back of the meeeting, "shit! They're here!" Whispered one of the malamuts in their group,"don't blow our cover, we should just act as though we are just regular dogs," ordered their leader as she did her best to look concern like the rest of the dogs in the room.

Aurora was really wishing he hadn't won the Iditarod, if he didn't he wouldn't be getting all this attention, some of which brought fucking rabid dogs to his town "I just wanted to sleep after that whole thing was aid and done, not deal with this bullshit!" Before he coulld think any further, the meeting was nearng an end, "oh shit! It's over and I did't pay attention!" Whispered the pet wolf as he mentally began panicking. All of the dogs went home, and he decided to just spend the night inside of Balto''s boat, or somewhere more peaceful than this.

The Pack watched as Aurora began heading in some random direction, "go kill him" ordered the wolfdog as one of the malamutes began stalking on their prey, "and when you're done, go back to the base," added Sirena as she and the others turned and went off to said location.

Aurora's mind was running all over the place while he was trying to go to Balto's boat, and it hit him right in the face as he walked right into the dead end of an alley way, "sweet Aniu! I need to learn how to stop day dreaming," he said to himself, "too bad you won't get that chance," said a malamute who had foam coming out of the mouth "and my exit's blocked off, I doubt I can kill this guy without getting bitten, or killed in the process of trying to kill him" he kept trying to look for some more weak points in the approaching dog and simply couldn't find anything. The pet wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he prepared to fight for his life. The dog finally lunged at him as his life flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Aleu noticed a dog following Inuk's brother as he headed off somewhere. The dog was also apart of the pack. The wolfdog knew what would happen if she didn't do sommethinng, and being the nice person she was. She wasn't going to sit back and let something like that hapen. Inuk was still inside discussing things with Doc, and Niju was asleep, so she started ttrailing the cainines from atop the roofs of what was once her home.

Aurora felt it odd that he got lunged at by a rabid dog seconds ago, but the growling stopped and instead a whimper. The pet wolf opened his eyes to see a figure jumping down from the rooftops of Nome, and. Crushing the rabid dog. He definately thought he was actually. Dead and this was the after life. Who'd want to save him? The moment he figured out it was Aleu that saved him he thought she was some kind of angel, he began feeling a bit of blood rushing through his cheeks, "are you okay?" Asked the hybrid as she limped over "yeah, but are you okay? Your leg looks kinda broken," Aleu's adrenaline ran out, and she finally felt the indescribable pain she felt coursing through her fore leg, "no, I'm fine," the alpha tried her best to hide her pain, and. Tried walking along with Aurora. The weight on her injured limb didn't help to hide it. The moment she fell Aurora picked her up by the scruff and slung her onto his back, "alright, you're definately gonna need some help."

The wolf made quick haste to bring Aleu to her mother's shed, "hey Mrs. Jenna, can you get your humans very quickly? Your daughter saved saved my life, and broke her leg in the process," explained the wolf. Just after Jenna left to get Rosy, Aurora tried easing his fallen hero into the doggy bed, "oh shit! You're sleeping now!" Exclaimed the wolf as he tried figuring out a way to put her in the bed without waking the hybrid up. Before his brain finally figured it out, Rosy and her parents stormed into the shed, "Aleu!" Squeeled the young child as she began petting the wolfdog who was awaken by her outburst, "Rosy! Be careful! Aleu's leg looks like it's inn bad shape!" Warned her father before he began inspecting the poor dog's leg, "in the morning we're going to have to call the vet. Her leg's broken," Aurora sighed a breath of relief in knowing that for the most part Aleu would be fine.

**_Thanks for reading! I had this nearly complete 3 days ago, but I'm a lazy piece of shit! So feel free to call an idiot. Also Airka Hisoka, congrats! It's the first sign of Aurora x Aleu, that I plan on doing right this time!_**


	25. Rabies Arc VIII

**_AN: wow, someody else likes this story. Thanks for enjoying and I hope this chapter won't disappoint._**

Inuk stood on the stage as he watched the dogs come in. Just ot too long ago his comrade Aleu had been injured, so he decided with most of the pack dead, now was as good a time as any to rush them. The dogs finally stopped piling in and the wolf took a deep breath, "I just got news from my sources that most of the pack of rabid dogs that plagued this town is dead, and with my comrade injured. Now is the time for us to strike when they're at their weakest moment! The question is, who will come with me to help eradicate them??" Obviously he and Niju were going to go, but that's still two against five, "I'll go," called a voice in the crowd. The owner of the voice walked on stage, and it was no other than the wolf's brother, "I'm not gonna sit on my ass and do nothing this time, they tried killing me, my friends, my sibling's pack, and I just want this nightmare to stop!" Before the older brother could say anything more, another wolf walked on stage, "I'm with Aurora, I'm not gonna sit and let my friend put his life on the line while my tail's between my. Legs," said Maya as she sat next to Aurora. The next thing the three of them knew, the entirety of Aurora's mail team stepped up stage, "you are aware that no matter how good you are at fighting, that you mighht not make it out alive? If so and you don't care, then you all may come," Balto eventually got up and joined them, "think this is enough to handle four dogs with raabies?" Asked the wolfdog as they followed their leader to the old trawler, "if we handle each of in groups while they're alone, then this is more than enough.

The idea that this could be his last day on alive, the pet wolf decided that he was going to give his all to save the place he called a home, or more than likely die trying, "brother, is something on your mind?" Asked Inuk as he sat beside him, "yeah, I know normally I take things with such little caution, but now I have the pleasure of watching two pups grow until they're mature adults, and I kind want to be around while that finally happens," said the wolf, "plus it's kinda scary to have an entire town is possibly at stakes, and one fuck up can lead to it all crashing down," he added as he still looked at the night sky, "brother, I know that we might even fail tomorrow, but we're going to give as best of our effort to stop these dogs, and that alone helps me find strngth at these times," encouraaged his brother as the younger ofthe two turned to him. The wolf was going to make sur if he goes down, he's going to give his all to kill as many of those fuckers as possible.

_The next day_

The Pack decided now was as good a time as any to try and get the hell out of here most of them were dead, there's now the wolves from the two packs they have recently attacked, and now they have an entire town of dogs who will probably try and kill them, "alright boys we leave tomorrow," said Sirena as the dogs put their head down. Just as they were getting ready to sleep, nine dogs in totaly stormed in, "alright guys, you know the drill," Aurora immediately ran, grabbed one of the mlamutes and broke its next. He looked up and noticed all of his comrades were facing The pack in groups of two, his brother fighting Sirena on his own.

Kodi and Balto were currently fighting the german shepherd as well as trying to avoid being bitten. Due to Balto's speed, he was easily able to distract the dog lonng enough for Kodi to make a killing blow. Kirby and Ralph were dealing with the rabid pup, who seemed to constantly lunge at the two. Right when it looked as though they were cornered, Aurora ran in and grabbed the pup by the tail. The wolf threw The Pack member into the side of a wall, killing him instantly "great! Just great! There just had to be a pup!" Thought the wolf as he ran off the aid his brother. Dusty was handling the last lackey with Maya. Unfortunately for Dusty, she wasn't as agile as Maya, nor were the two strong enough to make a killing blow. They just had to drag the fight out as long as possible until the the dogs made their way over to help. The strategy eventually paid off as Kodi, Balto, Kirby, and Ralph came in to corned the dog. Maya and Balto nodded and ran in to distract the dog. Maya went underneath the dog and kicked him right in the very sensitive spot. The rest of the group ran in and finished the dog off before he could recover, "guys, there's no time for resting, there's one more left."

"Brother, let me handle this one," ordered the pet wolf as he walkedup, "she tried luring me in to invite me to this hell of a group, so I'd want to show my gratitude," the wolf and the leader circle eachother for a solid five minutes. The rabid wolfdog made her move and went straight for Aurora's throat. The wolf jumped clear over her, and ripped her ear clean off. Causing the female to cry in pain for a second as rage began filling her eyes, "I should've known trying to recruit a savage wolf was a waste," said Sirena as she glared at him with pure hatred, "y'know we could just give you a rabies shot, and you could live a normal life here, but I'm willing to bet that's not going to happen," said Aurora as they continued circling each other once more, "and who know? You might find a loving mate, though just from that look you're giving me, you're no longer in the mood to listen," the wolf sighed as the wolfdog ran at him once more. The wolf ducked underneath her, grabbed her by the tail, and threw her at some crates. The wolfdog struggled to get up. She was at her limits, "you will pa-" she was cut off as a crate fell on her, and was engulfed in darkness.

A couple of days later Aurora woke up with Aleu at his side one day. A collar was around her neck "man, I hope days ke these won't stop coming. Just days where I can relax next to the most lovely wolf in the world without a worry!" The wolf sighed in content as the wolfdog continued sleeping.

**_Wowzers. That was a lot for me to write up. Now before anone ask, this isn't the exact end of the pet wolf, more the end of season 2. The first season being the one before the Rabies Arc, and season 2 being the rabies arc. Season three may start up sometime next week._**


	26. Filler Arc Part I

**_Sup. I'm sorry about not releasing this earlier, I barely had any chances to write the chapter, and I did, this would've been up a week ago. Now here's the thing with this little bit in the next "arc" or season. It's mainy gonna be focused on Maya. Let's begin._**

It's been a mere three weeks since the whole rabies situation went down. Everything went back to normal for the town and its residents. Aleu staayed with Aurora for reasons Maya felt wasn't her place to ask. The wolf was rose her head and let up a yawn. Aleu and her best friend were cuddling in the corner, her owner was still asleep, and the pups, Barnum and Ke'yush, were fast alseep ontop of their owner. Obviously this was an opportuinity to roam the streets of Nome onn her own. She rose up from her bed and padded into the living room. In it were tall shelves with books lining the walls a cozy little spot by what her human calls a "fireplace" she made her way over to the doggy door and wasn't prepared ffor the flash sunlight. The she-wolf adjusted to this after a couple of minutes, and made her way down the street.

Normally while walking down the street, you would pay attention to what is ahead of you. Unfortunately this isn't the case for Dingo, Balto's second eldest son, who was out on a daily stroll. Not paying attention would sooner or later end up with you walking into something for whatever the reason, causing an embarassing moment for you, or whoever you bump into. The same could be said to dingo as he walked right into the side of another cainine, "oops! Sorry!" Apologzed the wolfdog, "it's fine. Jus make sure you pay attention while you're out and about," said the wolf, "oh wait! Heyy Dingo, didn't recongonize you at first," greeted Maya, "oh, hey Maya, what're you doing out so early?" It was kind of odd how the she wolf was out and about considering it was 5:00AM, "the same question could be asked to you," retorted the wolf, "and to answer your question, I was just going to go walk around and explore," added the she-wolf, "may I join you?" Asked the dog. Maya had many thoughts about this, one of which being "is he basically asking me out?" And other thoughts went around her skull, "sure!" When those words came out without her knowing "what the fuck did I agree? Especialy when I didn't even think about it?" The two cainines continued down the streets of Nome.

The awkwardness of the silent walk around Nome could be cut with a knife, not wanting te silence to go on any longer, "so, can you tell me the story of how you came across Noome a while ago?" Asked Dingo, he was actually quite curious as to why a wolf would willing be the pet of a human, let alone why one would walk into town, "where do I begin?"

_A year earlier_

A she wolf after a year of being alone with no friends or family, which isn't good considering she's a social animal, she stumbled upon a pack and den site which she could call home. It wasn't that big of a pack, a maximum of ten wolves including her lived in it. All was going swell, she made a couple of friends, the pack hunted enough to help them get by. One day however, "sir, you know that one human den in our territory?" Asked one of the betas, "yes, I am aware of it, he hasn't done anything to us, so we shalln't do any harm to him," said the alpha, "I know sir, but I've been keeping a close eye on that human, and once saw him pick up what I assumed was a dead wolf pup and bring it home with him last year," informed the beta as he let it sink into the alpha, "what are you implying with this?" Asked Kaymak, "well just recently I saw him leae, potentially to hunt down another caribou, and I saw a wolf, possibly a year old come out of his cabin with a collar on," the alpha couldn't help but feel intrigued by such words coming out of Iam's mouth, "well, let's continue to keep a close eye on them,"but sir, I wasn't finished, the wolf I'm speaking of, actually seemed to _enjoy_ the human's company," finished the beta, "more of a reason to keep an eye on them, possibly capture this pet wolf, and question him." Maya and the rest of the pack was told of this information an hour later, "why the hell would a wolf be in company of one of those pieces of filth?" Asked one of the wolves who looked a t disgusted at the fact, "well, we can't really say much until we meet the wolf," said Maya, "I guess that is true, but it just doesn't sound natural,"

_Several months later_

"Alright boy, I've got to go into town in-order to get some supplies, be good for me will ya?" Then he was gone "well, he'll be back later, but I can still go explore, nothing could go wrong" thought the wolf as he embarked on a journey which could go on for hours. not even 30 yards away from the home, and he was piinned and knocked out by something he couldn't see.

"Sir! We've caught the pet wolf," said Iam as he and and another wolf who was dragging said wolf by the tail, who was concious again, but didn't dare fight back against the adult wolf that was tiwce his size, "good, let him up, he's still technically a pup, so we shouldn''t be so rough with him," said Kaymak. As the beta was told, he and the other wolf let the wolf up, "hello, before I ask you a few things, let us exchange names, mine is Kaymak," greeted the older wolf, "my name is Aurora, nice to meet you sir," Aurora was aware that one fuck up could end up with him dead, so he tried his best to not be informal about how he would speak for just this moment of time, "wait, Aurora?" Asked Maya as she stood among the other wolves, "yeah, that's my name, why you asked?" The pet wolf was a bit confused at first, and honestly didn't know what, or why he was here, "Maya, do you have hae some history with him?" Asked Kaymak. A gear in the younger wolf's head finally started turning "it couldn't be!" Thought the younger wolf, "yes sir, we were best friends before our pack got wiped out by poachers," explained the she wolf, "well, let us begin with this, afterwards you may get caught up with Maya if you wish," the pet wolf nodded.

"First is why are you living with a human?" The pup closed his eyes as he began recalling a memory that wasn't pleasant, "you see, after me and mother thought we got away from the hunters, I heard a loud bang, and she fell ontop of me. Next thing I know, I was picked up by a human, and was brought to his home. While he let me stay so I could recover, I noticed that he seemed like he was all alone, so I thought instead of leaving when he'd let me go, I'd stay with him. He made sure I was healthy and well fed, and I made sure to keep him him being lonely," answered the young Aurora. Kaymak nodded to the pup's response, "next is does he treat you well?" The pet wolf nodded before, "well, when he isn't on a trip into this town nearby for supplies, or out hunting he's normally there to keep me company with either just being there, or playing with me," a wolf from the pack walked up, "does this human ever shoot wolves, "no, from what I could tell when I was out with him, he saw a bear and didn't shoot it unlesss it tried attacking me, him, or if it had rabies, if he did like shooting wolves for the hell of it, I wouldn't be standing here," reasoned the pet as the wolf nodded, "is that all sir? Because I think he might be back in a few hours," the alpha nodded. Maya walked up to Aurora,"hey Maya, long time, no see," the two spent an hour getting caught up with eachother's lives, and 30 minutes of just playing.

"Shit Aurora's missing!" The human followed the tracks of his beloved pet and so tracks leading into the brush, "shit! He either followed a wolf, or was killed and dragged away by them!" The young man grabbed his revolver and began tracking Aurora's traccks and the mysterious second set of wolf tracks.

_An hour later_

The human had followed to the end of the tracks, and peeked into a clearing, his pet wolf was playing with a wolf in a pack, "hmpf, he had me worried, ain't gonna punish him this time, seeing as this is normal for pack animals, they wanna be around other animals of their of species sometimes." The man got up and started walking up, "hey Aurora!" All the wolvees turned their head to the voice. The pet wolf ran towards his friend, "heya boy!" Then he started scratching the back of his pet's ears, not noticing Maya approaching him, "Aurora, what is he doing?" Questioned the she-wolf as the wolf in question leaned into his owner's hand with every scratch,"he's just petting me, it feels good when he pets me in the right places," answered Aurora as his tail continued wagging, "you must be Aurora's friend!" Exclaimed Palan as he turned his attention to her. He stretched his arm out, "what is he trying too do?" Asked Iam as he turned his head to Kaymak, "I do not know, but do be ready if he causes harm to her," their jaws immediately droppped to the ground when the human began petting Maya, "well then, perhaps not all humans are disgusting pieces of filth that just kill things for fun."

_Present day_

"Then afterwards whenever Aurora came visited the pack, the human, Palan came with him, eventually they did leave to Nome, Alaska at the time, and I simply followed them and their train." Dingo's eyes widened, "wait, hold up! The pack didn't try to kill Palan once?" Asked the wolfdog, "nope, the leader of the pack figured the human wasn't gonna kill anybody after that, so did the rest of the pack," the two looked up at the skyy, "wow, that story killed a lott more time thhan what I thought it would, I'll see ya later," Dingo then ran off, probably to his human's home. Maya turned around and began heading back home as well, mainly because it was 9:00AM and she hadn't eaten anything yet.

**_Thanks for reading, buh-bye!_**


	27. Filler Arc part II

**hi, so I'm changing my mind about this arc, instead of it being heavily bbased on Maya, but I also plan on fleshing out a couple of characters while writing this story. I'm also going to make this arc a bit shorter before going on to the main event.**

If yo lived in the town of Nome, Alaska as a human, you'd describe it as peaceful, cold, and a nice little town. Dogs on the other paw, would describe it as an exciting place to live as _the_ Balto lived here. For Maya, she simply decribes it as home. The she-wolf was simply walking down the street, as she normally would with her owner, but he seemed to be a bit busy with a game of cards with Mr. Simpson, so she left own her won in-order to nnot disturb him. She kept a slow pace just in case Palan decided to come out.

For the most part, dogs would genuinely hate wolves with their guts, excluding Balto seeing as how he saved the town from Diphtheria two years ago. Maya heard the 20th insult thrown her way after just the first bllock. Whille Auroora was somewhat respected in Nome, Maya was well-liked for about two weeks after she helped her team win the Iditarod, "you stuid fucking lobo!" Yelled a ddog, "funny how you have the audacity to call me stupid, when your dumbass seem to think chasing your tail is a good idea," retorted the wolf before you continued on her way. This broke heavily pissed off the large malamute as he prepared charging at her. Pinning her down instantly.

Normally when you walk down the street, you don''t expect to see your best friend, love interests, or anyone you know getting insulted and then attack. Unfortunately this wasn''t the case for Aurora who had been watching from afar, or for Dingo who had been watching from his owner's porch. Dingo got up to aid his crush. Before the wolfdog could even make it halfway to her, Aurora tackled the malamute at alarming speed, "what do you think? Having the nerve to isnult my friend? And what made you think it was a good idea tto try and injure her?" Questioned the wolf, "and before you even speak, I was watching the whole thing," every word that came out of the wolf's mouth simply screamed he wasn't fucking around, "oh, shut up and go cuddle with that stupid wolfdog you seem to cherish, "you know, I could kill you right here and now for assualting my friend, I can tell Dingo over there would likely kill you if I didn't, and I should definately beat your head into the dirt for insulting my fiancé," the wolf turned to Dingo, "Dingo, your crush on her is pretty obvious, seeing as it looked like you were ready to kill the moment Maya got tackled, and I should say this piece of shit isn't worth getting in trouble over," the wolf then proceeded to knock out the malamute. Every dog that was watching just looked in awe as Auurora took down a malamute that was _larger_ than he was.

Dingo ran over to Maya, and lended his paw to her, "need help?" Asked the dog, "well, aren''t you the gentleman," teased th she-wolf as she accepted accepted his paw, and got up, "so, I've heard that you have a crush on me?" Dingo's cheeks slowly started warming up, "y-yeah," Maya chuckled a bit, "well, if you want, we could go on a date," offered the she-wolf. Dingo's heart beat was through the roof at this moment, he simply nodded, "well, I'll see you at 7:00PM then," they immediately turned their heads towards Aurora, who was causing quite the scene, "listen up asshats! Just because you think you can try and pummel my friends, doesn't mean I won't hunt you down, and potentially kill you! Next person I see attacking My friends is going to head their had ten feet up their ass!" The wolf wasn't messing around when he said this, normally he'd be pretty calm, but his special soft spot was just struck, and his face basically said it all "whoever else tries this shit again is goning to wish they were dead."

Aurora, Maya, and Dingo then proceeded to hang out in Palan's backyard, unfortunately for Aurora ad Maya, it was that day of the week where Palan gives them their weekly bath, "well, at least you'll be more ready for your little date later," once the hell that was the bath tub, the human began drying the two off. Now for the most part, Palan wouldn't bother with soap for pets, but he got ahold of some weird pet shampoo, and it supposedly made your pets' fur softer. The two then stepped outside to seeing Aleu and Dingo catching up on life, the universe, and whatever weird stuff. Once the two wolves lied down, Aleu then cuddled up into Aurora's side, "you make a good pillow," commeted the wolfdog as she immediately began dosing off.

**_Thanks for reading._**


	28. Filler Arc Chapter III

**_Hi, sorry for not updating for 2 weeks. I was in a hotel with damn near unusablewifi, and I would've gotten home in time to write this, but got delayed by a tornado warning. I should be able to either get ack to weekly updattes or daily if I wanted to. Anywho, enjoy the read._**

Being known as the wolf whsiperer was something Palan never really understood, sure he owned two wolves and a wolfdog, but he. Knew if he were to into a wolfpack and pet the alphas, he'd probably die. While he never considered himself that much of a wolf whisperer, he was more fond of knowing if any of his wolves, or dogs got injured he could more than liikely get them fixed up pretty quickly. Infact, "have a good day!" said The young man as his last patient left. Despite the fact that he wasnn't a liscensed veternarian, some normally came to him for their pets' medical or physical needs. After a long day of working on a dog's broken leg, he decided now was the time to head back home.

Every now ad then, you might get unluky with your life, but for the rabid wolfdog Sirena, this wasn't her month, all she worked for came crashing down on her like a wof throwing her into a crate, and getting crushed by another one. Oddly specific don't you thiink? Well, my dear reader that literally happened. She needed to lie low and recover. After the wolfdog finally managed to get ot from underneath the crate, she fell over, and decided to let her injuries heal. Suddenly a door in the warehouse opened.

_Palan's perspectie_

I was walking down the street in-order to get home for the da, when I heard a loud *bang* coming from inside the abandoned warehouse. Soon after I heard to crying of a dog coming from inside of it as well. Without even thinking, I immediately ran up to the entrance. What I saw was a wolfdog that looked heavily injured, as though she got into a fight before likely being crushed. I couldn't believe any animal could survive a crate eing dopped on it, but I knew I had to do something!

_3rd person_

Sirena didn't bother fightinng back against the human whoopiccked her up "I need to hide my true colors until I recover. Perhaps I'll let this human live" she was then brought into Palan's office, "alright girl, stay on this table for me," ordered Palan as he began inspecting the poor dog's injuries, and possibly check for diseases. After probing the wolfdog, he figured ot that it just had a couple of broken legs. That wasn't the part that completely took him by shock. What did was the fact that it had a feverish look in its eyes... Rabies, "oh shit!" The human immediately grabbbed a bottle off the shelf, "Gotta inject this into ya, and your rabies should be gone, okay girl?" Sirena did some hard thinking, she knew she didn;t like having rabies, but she wanted to keep them. Befre she could react, the substance was injected into her body, and she fell asleep.

_3 weeks later_

Aurora, Maya and aleu just watched as their humanwas seemingly taking care of what was once was their enemy, now simply an injured wolfdog, who also now had a collar as well, "alright you three, be nice to the new member of the familly," Aurora really didn't have anyting against this, as he figured if she didn't have rabies, she'd probably just be like any wolfdog around.

Sirena woke up with something around her neck, lying on a warm bed with cast aroud her injured imbs "so he didn't just put me down" she immediately slowly started looking up to Aurora, "mornin' sunshine," greeted the wolf, "so, no hard feelings about what happened a month ago?" Asked the wolf, "if you aren't going to throw me into a crate again, then yeah, besides, my rabies are gone, so I just want to start anew," answered Sirena as she heard footsteps, "heya girl, I guess you're living here now," the human then began scratching the right behind her ear, "sweet Aniu! Where was this all my life?" Asked the wolfdog as she leaned into her new Owner's hand, "welcome to the family,Rover," he then got up to start his day "Rover huh? Guess I needed a new name to start a new life, so I guess that name works" thought the wolfdog as she dozed off.


	29. Just Anorher Day

**_Yo, sorry for not updating as often as I used to, Imainly update less to prevent writer's block and writer burn out. Anywho, let's begin. At the end I have an announcement I'm happy about._**

Days passed for Rover, Days turned innto weeks, and during those weeks she was recovering from her little "incident". In order to start on the right paws, the two wolves and wolfdog helped her recovery go smoothly. Eventually Rover was finally able to walk, having to crawl during her second week of recovery. This brought out quite a bit of laughter out of Palan, "heh, I gotta admit that's pretty cute," said the human as he picked up the wolfdog and brought her over to the hybrid's destination, "I feel like a pup," said Rover as she was put on the couch. She simply lied on her new human's lap as the day goes on.

_Four days later_

"Alright girl, you wanna go out?" All of the cainines in the room, save for Ke'yush and Barnum who were sleeping in the corner, rushed out the door including Rover, "well, guess I got these leashes ready for nothing," he thought out loud. He looked over to the pups in thee corner, "well, might as well give them a bath!" The moment he said this, the two dogs woke up in a heartbeat.

"Jeez, that dog looks ugly," said a random passing dog as they laid their eyes on Siirena. One of her ears was missing from the fight she had with Aurora when she had rabies, had multiple scars on her face, and these features heavily stood out like a sore thumb. Catching looks and glances as every dog passed by, "hy Maya!" Called Dingo as he caught up to the cainines, "hey Dingo, me, Aurora, and your sister are just showing our new friend around town, 'hold up a second, isn't that the dog that led that pack of rabiid dogs from not too long ago?" Questioned Balto's eldest son, "well brother, our human apparenty has some cainnine medical experience, and figured out how to cure rabies, so now she's a regular wolfdogs like me or you," explained Aleu as they kept strolling down the street, "well, keep in mind that he used to live in the middle of nowhere with me, so he had to have some experience just in case I broke a leg."

Rover wasn't paying attention to the conversation, and more focused on her surroundings, most of the dogs in town were giving the poor dog the stink eye, or giving her odd looks. All she wanted was to live a regular life after her rabies were gone, but that was gonna be a bit hard to accomplish, "oi, Rover are you alright?" Asked a concerned Aurora, "yeah, I'm just not a fan of the looks all the dogs around here are giving me," then a dog walked up to her, "hey! I thought you were dead! You're the reason why my brother's dead!" Angrily shouted the large malamute as he breathed heavily, "listen buddy, if you wanna blame anything, blame the rabies. I'm pretty sure if she definately didn't want your brother dead," said Aurora in a voice, which alone said he wasn't fucking around, as he walked up from behind. The dog gave Balto the death stare as he walked away.

After the group of cinines finally made their way back home, Sirena went to lie onn the couch with Palan while Aleu and Aurora went to cuddle in the corner. Maya kept going walking with Dingo. Sirena thought long and hard about her new life 'eh, whatever they think won't change who I am now. At least I have a roof over my head, and a human to use as a pillow."

**(I might occasionally swap between the name I gave her last chapter and this)**

***special* announcement. Recently I've been contacted by Kodiwolff321 to collaborate on a one shot in his "Nome is Strange" and this is quite exciting, since I'm rarely asked to collab, so if you want to, you can read that when it's up.**


	30. Chapter XXX

**_Hello, first up is a question from a guest (I know theey had an actual name, but I suck with names). Yeah Sirenea, or Rover is a female, and I gave her a name for a male. I only named her that in reference to a monster dog in One Punch Man's manga. I'd also like to thank you for enjoying my work, and hopefully I can continue to provide to make stories/chapters you enjoy. Now enough of my shit, let's begin._**

Rover was out on another stroll, this time she was alone with her human, Palan. While the human did trust Aurora, Maya, or even Aleu, he wasn't going to let his new wolfdog go out on her own. He'd trust her with one of his other cainines, but his pet was still a tiny bit weak from not being able to move for a month, so he came along to ensure no fights would occure between Rover and any other dogs. After they took a stop to rest on a bench, Sirena jumped on her owner's lap and lied down. Palan looked down, only to feel a bit sorry for the wolfdog, her face was riddled with scars, one of her earswas missing, she was proably crushed with a crate at one point, and she had rabies until he gave her the medicine, "I'm going to make sure that you at least have a comfortable life," vowed the human as he scratch her in just the right spot.

_A couple of days later._

It wasn't deep into the morning until Aurora and Kodi's mail team came home from a mail run, "so, you want me and Aleu to make our way to your dad's boat?" Asked the white wolf as Mr. Simpson unharnessed them from the sled, "yeah, he wants to talk with you about something," explained the lead dog. Aurora took a few seconds to figure out what the town's hero wanted "well, hopefully he doesn't end up killing me" thought the wolf, "weell, see ya tomorrow if your dad doesn't throw my body into the ocean," and he was off.

Sometimes when your father wishes to speak with you, it's not for a good reason. Aleu wasn't worried inn the slightest. She was well aware of what her dad would be going to be talking about. Her soonn to be mate was probably planning his will as they were walking, "don't worry about it, I'm sure Papa wouldn't kill you," encouraged the wolfdog, "we-" he immediately bumpy his nose into the side of the old trawler where Balto resided, the couple wzlked up its gangplank, "Papa!" Exclaimed Aleu as she ran up to her father, "hello, sir," greeted Aurora as he sat down infront of Balto. After the fatherly embrace was over, Balto looked at Aurora, "so, I heard you've been dating my daughter here," Auroraa nodded, "well, it's your choice to do as want in life. I can however say, if you cross any of my daughter's personal borders, let's just say nobody will know where your body is," threatened Balto, who was doing his best _not_ to laugh at Aurora's face. The wolf in question looked like he'd seen a ghost for 30 seconds before going back to his stoic expression, "alright then," responded the wolf.

Sirena has taken quite a liking to living with a human. No worries about her next meal, she surprisingly enjoyed cuddling with Palan, and it was quite the turn around from leading a pack of rabid dogs. She couldn't help, but feel as though nothing could hurt her while she was lying next to her human. The person in question was focusing on a book whilst his wolfdog lied ontop of him, "man, an 80lb wolfdog thinks she's a lapdog," mumbled Palan as he looked at how relaxed Rover was, "still worth the aching lap though," he added as the two slowly fell asleep.

**_Sup. Thanks for reading the new chapter. I hope it was up to my readers' standards. Anyways, see y'all in the next one._**


	31. Chapter XXXI

**_Sup. Updates might be a bit more spastic with school starting. I'll try and at least get two a month up. Thanks for your time, now let's go._**

Kodi's sled team was getting ready for another mail run, the bunch was simply eating breakfest, while Aurora waited for the team to finish up, "you guys hear about the news?" Asked Kirby, trying to start up a conversation, "well, I heard that something was going on around town," responded Dusty, "what now?" Asked the wolf. The hermit of a wolf was completely left in the dark, "the dogs in town are saying you're nothing more than a coward," informed Kodiak as he swallowed his breakfest whole, "oh, cool," responded the wolf as he started wandering back to the depths of his mind, "how are you not bothered by that?" Asked Ralph, "I mean, you should at least be a bit angry about those rumors, "yeah, you'd think that, but in reality I really don't care." The wolf closed his eyes, and yawned, "if people see me as something, it shouldn't change who I am, or what I am," finished the wolf. Not one word was muttered for the rest of the meal.

The team was harnassed up as usual, "hey guys, make sure that pile of worthless trash doesn't slow you down," said a random dog, "hey, at least make sure your mouth is cleaned out before you kiss your mother kid," responded Aurora as the team took off. The team was making pretty good progress, haing arrived in White Mountain by the afternoon, "welp, that's one half of this over, then I can go-," cuddle with Kodi's sister?" Teased Kirby, "eh, probably. Depends if I remember where my brother's pack is. Would be pretty neat to see him again," pondered the wolf as they went straight back to running.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Asked Kodi, "oi, you guys keep going, I'll check it out," and Aurora was out of his harness, and running towards the noise. The team kept going as told, and left their teammate behind, "yo, I know y'all are here, so if you were lanning on attacking me, go ahead!" Yelled the wolf as several wolves he didn't recognise came out of the bushes, "oh look, a wolf with a collar on him," said one of the wolves in a mockking tone, "and he's helping a bunch of dogs with their humans' task, how adorable," said another in a similar tone, "oh cool, just a bunnch of wolves," nochalantly said Aurora as turned around to walk away, only to remember he was surrounded, "well, shit."

After the team arrived at Nome, the town's residence came to collect their mail, "looks likke you finally got rid of the lobo," said the same dog from earlier, "lemme guess, he couldn't pull his weight, so you chased him off?" Asked another. The mail team simply didn't answer, their musher speaking with their missing teammate's owner, "I simply turned my head, looked back, and he was gone!" Exclaimed Mr. Simpsion, "well, I have faith in my wolf, but if he isn't back by tomorrow I'm going to go find him," siged Palan as he turned to get some supplies for his potential journey ready.

"So, what shall we do with him?" Asked one, "we'll take him to the alpha, then we'll see," said the wolf, who looked in charge, "first, tell us your name," ordered the beta, "name's Aurora," he answered. The wolves then proceeded to escort their prisoner...


End file.
